Two Wolves One Imprint
by blondie134
Summary: What happens when each imprint has two wolves not one. Dominant / Possesive Jacob and Paul OOC
1. Chapter 1

Two Wolves One Imprint

Alone. That's what I felt ever since He left me. I mean I guess I understand why he did it. I wasn't particularly beautiful, kind of plain, with my plain long brown hair that ever since he left me has just hung there . My big brown doe eyes were properly my best feature unlike my lips that were slightly out of proportion my top lip slightly bigger than my bottom.

I stood up from the log I was sat on, on La Push beach. I haven't being here ever since Jacob stopped talking to me. As you can see Edward *wince * wasn't the only one who left me. Jacob my rock had finally abandoned me I mean I was only a matter of time.

I turned to face the forest and was confronted by five huge men. As they started to walk towards me I got at look at there faces and one face stood out particularly that was the face of the man I had started to slowly fall in love with. Jacob Black. Those two words alone brought a smile to my face and a shine back into my eyes.

Just when they were about five feet from me . Jacob shouts at me "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

I felt like I had being slapped . "What do you mean ?"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE"

"Why" I whispered not quite understanding the reason behind his sudden outburst .

He stayed silent . " What has happened to you" my retort was.

"Nothing has happened to me"

"Then why cant you look me in the eyes then "

And slowly he lifted he head and looked me in the eyes and my whole world changed in that instance I felt half complete , the need to submit to his every need and only please him was overwhelming me.

" Oh Shit " someone muttered followed by "Who else do your think is going to imprint on her" I knew that voice Embry

"Don't know properly Paul but good luck to her as it is cause Jake is a Alpha so she will have it hard add Paul into the mix and she will need it "

Someone coughed and my train of thought about Jacob stopped and so did my stare I had on him , I turned my attention to the person who made the coughing sound which just happened to be none other than Sam Uley . I heard Jacob growl at not having my attention any more.

Sam smiled at me " Hello Bella I think we need to go talk some were but first can you do me a favour and look at Paul"

I just stood there not knowing what to do at this strange request

"Please just do it " Jacob started growling again at the thought of someone else telling me what to do .

So I slowly turned around and was confronted by Paul who up until this point was silent . I looked in to his eyes and finally felt complete. His beautiful face smiling back at me . The feeling of submission finally setting in.

"Good luck to her" I heard one of the wolves whisper I think his name is Jared.

"We should go back to mine and Emily's" Sam stated and the others started to go back to the house leaving Me, Jacob and Paul .

"You are ours now and NO other male shall ever touch you without our permission" Paul states possessively ( well more like growls out).

Jacob nods in agreement "Say you understand if you do angel"

Angel where the hell did that name come from my mind shouts at me.

"I understand"

"Good because if you don't follow our rule then we will have to teach you a lesson in how to behave correctly" Jacob growls out . I shake my head in agreement with this .

We start walking back my hands currently occupied with there's.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank everybody who took the time to review so Thank you. I hope this chapter some what explains your questions.

We walked for about five minutes in silence .After a while we approached a small white cottage that looked out of a fairy tale. It had big windows which had basket of flowers of all different colours under them adding colour to the house. It had a big white front porch that added to the feel of the cottage.

When we were finally a few foot from the cottage I could see a tall figure walking towards the door . Suddenly the door was flung open and I was swooped in to some bodies arms hugging the life out of me .

"Its so nice to meet you Sam and the guys have being talking about you and I just you to know how much you are going to fit in here" Said my mysterious attacker .

In the background I could hear both of my boys growling . "My boys" were the hell did that come from my mind screamed at me.

"Emily calm down now and I think it would maybe best to put Bella down" Said a deep booming voice I only knew belonged to Sam.

"Sorry" This Emily person said sheepishly and finally put me down . After the air I lost re-entered my lungs I took a look at Emily. The first thing I notice about her was not the three long scars that ran down the majority of her face but the beauty of her actual her.

She have long shiny black hair , pink coloured lips and dark kind looking eyes that was in contrast with her beautiful Native American skin. A smile graced her face.

"Hi I am Emily am Sam's Fiancé and you must be Bella , Jacob's Bella" . After she said that a small growl escaped Paul's Lips . Emily realised her mistake.

"I mean Jacob and Paul's Bella its nice to meet you".

A frown appeared on my face as I still didn't get the reason as to why my best friend and this random guy I have never meet before were acting so possessive of me .

Trying to be as polite as I can I smile and replied . "Thank you its lovely to meet you too your home is just lovely like a fairy tale"

"Thank you would you like to come in and have something to eat while we discuss the situation at bit better" She said with a smile.

"That would be great" Spoke Jacob making me jump at the same time at completely forgetting the fact that we had an audience.

We all made our way in to the cottage both of my boys at my side. We walked into a kitchen which was again perfect for the house. Down a hall way and into a living room which had a Big Screen TV and a big one person sofa and two , two people sofas . In the middle of the room was a big rug with a small table that had few pictures of Sam and Emily .

Sam sat down on the main chair and pulled Emily into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. Embry and Jared sat on one two person sofa both smiling at me, leaving the other sofa for me , Jacob and Paul . Both Paul and Jacob sat down leaving me standing there . Until Paul pulled me on to his lap securing my waist tightly . I started to squirm but I felt a hot breath on my ear and Paul whispered .

"You better stop that right now" I shivered at the thought of what he was going to do to me.

So I stopped squirming and felt Jacob grab my hand and whisper "Good Girl". They both started to purr as I snuggled and relax into there embrace.

"So Bella as you can see your life is going to change drastically" Sam spoke to me I felt my head nod .

"We know you know that the Cullen's are Vampires" I started to protest but Jacob silenced me with a Glare . Sam carried on. "As I said we know you know that the Cullen's are vampires , but what you don't know is that we are Shape shifters , protectors of La Push, we protect our land from Vampires".

I kept nodding my head taking in all of the information given to me. "So you are protectors what the hell does that have to do with me because I know for one that I don't turn into some big ass dog". Once I said that Jared and Embry both started to crack up laughing. Sam silenced them with a glare .

"Well when you become a protector you get certain advantages such as Speed , Brilliant sight and hearing although we run a higher temperature than normal humans"

"How High? " I asked out of curiosity .

"About 108 but that is not important right now what is important is when you turn into a wolf you run the chance of imprinting"

"Imprinting" Again my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Imprinting is where two wolves find there soul mate and they become there every thing mate, lover, friend whatever they need and as you can see Paul and Jacob imprinted on you " Sam explained.

"Ok wait did you say Wolves as in plural"

"Yes you see when a wolf imprints another wolf will also imprint on the same girl why we don't know but Billy thinks its something to do with an old legend that we missed"

"Are you OK" Paul pleads with me.

"Yeah I am OK its just a lot to take in"

"We know but at least you didn't faint like Kim" Pointed out Sam , Causing Embry and Jared to growl.

"Who's Kim"

"Embry and Jared's Imprint" Jacob explained whilst Kissing my hand .

"Oh Ok"

"You will meet her Soon" Says Embry with a loving smile you could tell that both he and Jared were in love with her.

"Ok I have a question who else imprinted on Emily"

"No one so far but we thinks its because he is the Alpha of the pack" Paul's tells me.

"Oh" I said looking down.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to help me in the Kitchen". Emily asks me with a kind smile.

"Ok" I reply. I tried to get up key word Tried. Paul's arms still had me in a vice grip. I turn my head "Please let me get up I will be back soon"

He nod and kissed my cheek and let go I stood up only to get pulled back to get kissed and hugged by Jacob. Once he let me go I followed Emily.

We started to cook in silence. When she turns to me and asked "So are you sure you are OK with this all"

"Yes fine I have one question though" I say as I turn to her. "Sure what"

"Is Sam that possessive of you".

"Yes all the time they tend to threaten and or claim you in some way in front of any male that is of a threat to him well in your case them"

"Of course they do ". I say sarcastically. Emily Laughs .

Suddenly my mind flickered to the clock and I realised that I had to get back to feed Charlie because well the man can do a lot of things but cooking is not one of them.

"Emily I have got to go" As soon as I says this two wolves come storming in the kitchen growling.

"You are not going any where" Jacob says growling at me .

"Why not I have to feed Charlie you of all people know the man cant fend for himself" I tried to reason with him. They looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation that I was not apart of. " Fine" They both replied with a sigh.

After Giving Emily a big hug and a kiss on the cheek .

"Can we hug her" I heard Jared Ask. In the corner of my eye I saw Paul and Jacob nod .

I got two big bear hugs one from Embry and Jared and one surprisingly form Sam in which he whispered in my ear "You will fit in just fine" he also gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush and Jacob and Paul both growl .They really need to stop doing that my mind said.

Jacob and Paul both walked me out .

I tried to get away with a quick good bye only to get pulled in to , two very heated and passionate kisses. "Please Be careful we will come around and see you tomorrow to discuss this more" Paul explained.

I nodded best I could without passing out form getting kissed by these two Greek Gods.

"And remember no males" Jacob warned me.

I nodded again and got in my old pick up truck and as I drove away I thought about how my life could only get better . Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**First I would again like to thank everyone because I didn't think to would get this response so thanks. Also I was wondering if you wanted lemons or not . This one is shorter but the next one will be longer promise .**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Was the sound I woke up to . That bloody alarm clock my mind screamed.

I groaned opened my eyes and stretched. I looked like cat . I sat up and started to wake up .My ears tingled as I heard breathing .It sounded as if two people were

Sleeping in my room.

I went to investigate the mysterious breathing . As I placed my feet on the cool floor I felt the ground move from under me as I tripped over this foreign object.

As I look to see what I tripped over and to find two horse size wolves, one a beautiful brown and the other a shiny grey. Both asleep. Before I could even think about it I screamed .

Causing both of My boys .(Again with that pronoun) to wake up. Still in there wolf forms I stared at them in shock. They both started to check me over, rubbing their heads on my stomach and licking me making sure I was not hurt. At this point I don't think that they realised that they were still in wolf form.

"Guys I am fine…. but you kind of… need too… you know change back" I struggled to say still not quite over the shock of having two giant wolves in my room let alone purring as they slept.

They both cocked their heads to the side and whimpered. All I did was point to the door leading to the bathroom. They both growled and trotted off to phase and return human.

After a few minutes they both came out shirtless, you could see their amazing bodies I just stared at them nearly drooling. Both had smug smiles as I looked at them.

"Morning Angel" Jacob says .

"Morning Sweetheart" Paul says after.

"Morning boys what the hell are you to down sleeping in my room in wolf form no less are you trying to get Charlie to kill you both". They both started to laugh

"Guys this is no laughing matter what the hell are you doing here".

"Sorry , Angel, first Charlie couldn't kill us even if he tried we have super healing" Paul said.

"And secondly we were patrolling and we heard you scream we think you were having a nightmare so we decided to invite ourselves in to our imprints home to check up on her" Finished Jacob.

"Oh" was my only reply.

"Yea Oh" Paul says.

"Right well yesterday you said you wanted to talk more about this" I said whilst pointing between us all.

"Ok we will meet you down stairs" Jacob said and with that they both left.

I finally released the breath I didn't realised I had being holding . I had a shower and got changed in to my plain black skinny jeans and my plain whit vest . On top I wore my black leather jacket . For accessories I wore my necklace my Grandmother left me in her will. Its an old Celtic cross. (I will try to find a photo for you).

I practically ran down stairs . When I got down there they were both sat on the sofa talking. When my foot hit the bottom step they both looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi" I say shyly and of course that oh so faithful blush just had to appear on my cheeks.

"Hey" they both reply . As I approach them I get pulled on to the sofa sandwiched between the too of them, they each grab one of my hands and start to rub soothing circles on them.

"So were do you want to start" I say slowly

"How about if you are going to accept us" Jacob said as he looked at Paul "Both of us" Paul added.

"If I can accept werewolves and vampires then I can accept that I have two soul mates even as crazy as it is" I said with a little laugh.

"Good we know that Emily explain some of the things that happen when you imprint" Jacob tried to explain.

"What you need to understand is the fact that we are naturally dominant and possessive , Ok" I nod my head "We wont take kindly to anyone that threatens you or tries take you from us" I froze what the hell did that mean . Death, surly that is a bit over the top for some one just trying to touch me.

"Say you understand Sweetheart" Paul whispered .

"I understand"

"Good girl". I sighed "So what are we going to do today"

"We were going to take you to go see Emily and meet Kim , Angel if that is alright"

"That's fine" I said excited at the thought of meeting another girl in the same situation as me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again WOW I totally didn't expect this reaction. So after a lot of comments I have decided that there is going to be lemons. Just saw Eclipse love it Team Jacob all the way. I was also wondering if you wanted the Cullen's to come back and add drama. Sorry for the wait.**

We were going to Sam and Emily's at three to meet Kim so we had some time to kill so we decided to talk about stuff we do and don't like .After a while I decided to ask the question that had been burning into my mind for the past hour.

"Guys I have a question" I said after finally building up the courage to ask the dam question. They both stopped talking and looked at me.

"Anything sweetheart" Paul said.

I took a breath. "Before you said something about marking me" I asked slowly my breath shaking slightly.

"Yes" Jacob replied.

"What exactly did you mean by that."

"Well you see They are a few ways but first we have to bite you on the neck to, One show our dominance and two to mark you with our sent to show other wolves and blood-suckers that you are ours" Paul explained to me. I swallowed hard .

"So when exactly is this going to happen". They looked at each other and nodded.

"Now" they both replied at the same time.

"Why so soon"

"We need to show the pack that you belong to us and only us". I tired to think of reasons against this idea and doing it now but my body just wanted to feel them both, So I nodded.

"Ok is it going to hurt" I asked in a small voice.

"No don't worry it will hurt for a second , just a second and then you will just feel pleasure". Jacob said.

"You are just going to have to be still for a minute , Angel" Paul said.

So I sat there still as ever. I felt there hot breaths on my either side of my neck sending shivers up and down my spine. They started to kiss there way up my neck until they found the spot they wanted. With a gasp I felt there sharp teeth bite there way into my neck . I groaned in pain but that was quickly forgotten when pleasure started racing all over my body causing me to moan. I started to squirm under the intense feelings I was receiving. Causing them both to moan and growl along with me.

After a few minutes their mouths were removed from my neck and I started to breath normally again. I looked at their faces only to see them staring at my new bite marks smugly.

"Told you it would be good and now every one will know that you are ours and no one else's" Jacob stated cockily . Paul grinning in agreement.

"Ok fine that was amazing" . They both started to laugh

"Good to know because that will be happening a lot, OK "Paul said .

"Got it Angel" Jacob asked me. Looking deep into my eyes making my heart swoon all I could do was nod my head dumbly.

Ring, Ring, my phone started to vibrate. I walked over to the phone and checked the caller ID. The name flashed up on the screen was. David. One of my old friends from Phoenix, when I lived there with my mother and step-father ,Phil. I grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen to take the call .I put the phone to my ear and heard a deep "Hi Bella" that could only belong to my old friend, but before I could even reply it was ripped out of my hand and placed on the counter.

The look on there faces said it all as they both looked about ready climb into the phone and kill David if that was even possible. They were both shaking rapidly. I used my first instinct and hugged my body close to both of theirs. Almost instantly they stopped shaking.

"Isabella what do you get about no males" Paul growled out at me.

"What are you serious, he is no were near me and you can trust him we have being friends for years" I tried to defend myself from what I don't know but it was worth the try.

"We know he can't touch you but we can get easily threatened and plus we don't trust him" Jacob explained.

I sighed maybe this possessive thing was going to be harder than I thought.

"Ok I understand" I looked at the clock and said "Maybe we should get going its nearly three O'clock". They both sighed "Fine" They both complained.

I finally got out of there arms five minutes later . We made our way down to the Tuck and all climbed in . Jacob was driving and I was pulled on to Paul's lap were his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist as if I was going to disappeared at any given moment.

Soon enough we were driving down the old beaten path that leaded down to Sam and Emily's cottage. When we parked outside there house Paul started to kiss my neck I started to moan causing him and Jacob to groan. Soon enough Jacob's lips were attached to the other side of my neck.

"Guys…guys we need to stop" I struggled to say through my short breaths.

"One minute we need to mark you with our sent". Jacob said through kisses.

"Again"

"Yes always" Paul explained.

After a few minutes they stopped and we left the truck hand in hand walking towards the door of the cottage.

**I know it's not long enough but I will try to upload again tonight. I also know that the first few chapters don't have a lot of action but it will pick up I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all the reviews it's what inspires me to write more. Lemons in tomorrows chapter promise. **

We were a few steps from the door of the cottage when the door was pulled open to reveal a smiling Emily with a slightly shorter girl stood next to her smiling just as equally. I released Paul and Jacob's hands with surprisingly little effort. I walked up to the pair of them with a smile on my face.

As soon I was about arms reach away from Emily I was pulled into her arms were she hugged the life out of me after she kissed my cheek .

"Hi Bella this is Kim Embry and Jared's imprint". She said with a smile whilst pointing towards this Kim.

As soon as I was released from Emily I was pulled into the arms of Kim who whispered in my ear "Its nice to meet you , its good to have another imprint" as she released she smiled at me and I notice that she had Shoulder length hair that was black and had a slight curl to it making it wavy. She also had a small button nose and small lips that made her face look beautiful. Finally like Emily she had dark eyes.

"Its nice to meet you too" I replied with a smile.

"Alright lets go inside" Paul suggested tugging on my hand leading me inside as I walked behind Kim and Emily.

As we walked into the Kitchen I could see Embry and Jared kissing Kim on the neck like Paul and Jacob do to me. Embry pulled her onto his lap and Jared took hold of her hand.

Emily walked over to Sam and he kissed her three scars and then kissed her neck then lips. This neck thing has to be a normal wolf thing because neither Kim or Emily said or did any out of the ordinary.

As I came into view both Embry and Jared smiled at me and said "Hey Bells"

"Hey" my reply was. I looked at Sam and he also smiled and gave me a curt nod.

"Hello Bella".

"Hey Sam" I say smiling at him.

Jacob and Paul sat down. Jacob pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck. Again with the neck thing I really am going to have to ask one of the girls about that. Whilst Paul grabbed my hand and kissed ,it not letting go.

We spent the next half hour talking about school . Which was tomorrow with today being Sunday. We also talked about how after Paul and Jacob had finished school (They are in the same grade as Bella) they are going to start up a Garage.

Emily cooked us all lunch which was so delicious but I couldn't eat it all so I gave it to Jacob and Paul who both thanked me with a kiss.

We decided that after lunch we were going to go down to the beach of a bit and relax before we would all have to go back to school well everyone minus Emily and Sam. I had no swimsuits so I had to borrow one of Emily's which fit me just fine. After I put my polka dot Swimsuit on I looked in the mirror and nearly started to cry at my deathly thin body that was so hideous to me. I walked down stairs were I was greeted by Paul and Jacob who were looking at me with lustful eyes . I couldn't understand this as I was convinced they would look away in discussed compare to Kim and Emily whose bodies are both beautiful. They both pulled me into a heated and passionate kiss that nearly had me on me knees. They kissed me on my neck again.

"You look beautiful Angel" Jacob says. I couldn't get why as I hated my body with a passion but didn't say anything.

Paul nodding his head in agreement said "He is right sweetheart we are going to have to kill a lot of guys today". After he said that I started to laugh nervously as I wasn't sure if they were kidding or not.

When we got to the beach , Jared looked up and wolf whistled (No pun intended) and said "Looking good Bells" He had a shit eating grin on his face as did Embry who nodded in agreement.

Both Paul and Jacob started to growl at them. I still couldn't understand all the attention and started to frown. Both of my boys noticed my change in reaction and started to growl at me and before I could think I was pulled away and into the forest.

"Don't you dare ever think that you are not desirable because , so help me god I will turn you over my knee and spank you until you get it in to your head that you are" Paul growled at me.

Jacob nodded in agreement and said " I will help him because I don't think you actually realise how hard it is for me and Paul to not take you back to the house and shag you senseless , Alright" I sighed and nodded my head in a submissive gesture. They both purred at the sight.

They both kissed my neck and lips before we made our way back to the beach to join the others. In the end I ended up being thrown into the ocean by my boys which in turn had me chasing them with a spade in hopes of actually hitting them , whilst Sam , Jared , Kim , Emily and Embry just laughed. At around five we left and made our way back to the cottage.

Once there Emily made dinner which again was to die for. We sat around and watched TV , this time I was pulled on to Paul's lap and Kim was on Jared' s.

At around Nine I had to go back so after bidding goodbye to Kim and Emily who made me promise to see them soon and after being tackled by both Embry and Jared who hugged the life out of me but not after asking Jacob and Paul permission first , and finally after a hug and kiss from Sam . My boys and I got back into my faithful pick up truck and drove back to mine. This time Paul drove and I was on Jacob's lap whilst he showered butterfly kisses all over my neck causing me to moan.

We arrived back in record time and they both gave me a kiss .

" See you later Angel and by later we mean Tomorrow after school" explained Jacob.

"What he said , we might just have to claim you in front of the entire school to make sure no males touch you" Paul said saying the last part more to Jacob than me.

"Bye boys see you tomorrow" I say whilst walking up to the front porch.

Once interrogated by Charlie I was finally aloud upstairs . I got changed and went to bed but not before thinking about the drama that could possibly be unfolded tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually love you all for reading and reviewing my story so Thanks. I have another question Do you want Leah as an imprint or as a wolf. I just wanted to warn you all that on Saturday I am going to Florida for two weeks so I wont be able to up date but up until I come back but I will try to do one chapter a day. Oh and Lemons in this one I hope they live up to your expectations. **

I woke up again to that bloody alarm clock. Beep. Beep. Before I could even move I just sat there listening to see if there was any random breathing that I wasn't aware of. Lucky I was alone today so I had a shower and got changed in to my clothes. I made my way down stairs and had breakfast , alone as Charlie has gone to work early because of a big case he was working on.

I sat down whilst eating thinking about how my life had changed . Part of my brain still couldn't grasp how I could accept all of this so easy but my brain was screaming that I couldn't fight it because it was destiny. Whatever "Destiny" this was. Another part was saying that I am so lucky to have two incredible guys that love me and worship the ground I walk on plus they were both Greek Gods.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the clock signally that it was in fact time to go. After what seemed like an hour drive to school I finally arrived.

As soon as I parked my Truck, Mike decided it would be a good idea to hug me. As soon as his arms were around me it felt wrong like I was cheating on Paul and Jacob but I was snapped out of that thought as I heard two very loud growls come from the forest. That could only belong to my boys.

The sound caused him to retract his arms and look at me and say "What the Hell was that noise".

I just shrugged my shoulders hoping and praying that two certain wolves would not reveal themselves and kill Mike in front of everyone. So played it dumb "What noise Mike I think you are hearing things".

He was about to reply when the bell rings signally that school was about to start.

(Don't want to describe school too long)

After what could only be described as a very dull day. I was driving home when my thoughts flickered to what Paul and Jacob were going to do to Mike or me for that matter would I get punished or not.

As I pulled up to the house I notice Jacob's truck was parked there so no doubt Paul and Jacob were near or inside there house as Charlie's Police car was no where to be seen. I parked the truck and got out slowly trying to stall as much as possible.

I opened the door and looked around for some signal that they are here but I could find none. So I figured I would go upstairs and do some homework to get rid of the pile of it I actually have to do.

I walk upstairs and nearly have a heart attack as both Jacob and Paul were sat on my bed shirtless only in the cut off shorts looking like Gods as per usual.

"Hello" I say

"Hi Angel"

"Hi sweetheart" they both said dangerously slow.

"Look what happened at school it was nothing and it wont happen again".

"We know it wont happen again" Paul says quite simply.

"What do you mean you know it wont happen again"

"From tomorrow onwards we are going to Forks High School as well so we can make sure people know exactly just who you belong to" Jacob explained. I nodded my head slightly excited at the prospect of having them around me all day but the other half of me was worried about what people were going to say about Paul and Jacob not that I care but that's not the point.

"We were just talking before you came in and we have decided that now is the right time to claim you" Jacob says with lust in his voice.

"What do you mean I thought you already did this before with the biting thing" I said not quite understanding this.

Paul shakes his head and says "Yes that was us claiming you but now we need to do it fully and properly" He says also with lust in his voice.

"How are you going to do that" I struggled to say through sharp breaths.

"Well we are going to bend you too our every will and fuck you until you can't see straight" Jacob growls out.

My underwear getting wetter and wetter at the thought of what they were going to do when suddenly I was pulled into a heated kiss by Paul , whilst Jacob kiss up and down my neck his hands finding there way to my breasts. I moaned when he squeezed them causing them both to groan. Still kissing me Paul's hand slowly descended to my jean buttons and helped my get out of them whilst Jacob pulled my top off with little effort. They both took off there shorts and I was stood staring at there beautiful bodies both of there cocks standing full attention both big and long I nearly drooled at the sight. Soon enough I was out of my underwear as Paul ripped them off my body.

So there I was standing there In the middle of my bedroom naked , both of my nipples standing full attention and my heat wet and dripping down my legs as both of my mates stared at me with full lust.

"You look so beautiful standing there nearly begging with need" Paul growled out.

Again before I could blink I was being kissed but this time by Jacob as Paul had latched onto my right nipple sucking it . "Oh , God Paul YES" I moaned out.

In the mean time Jacob had started to kiss and bite down my body leaving marks to brand his ownership. He finally reached his destination of my heated core and took a deep breath in and says "Angel you smell so delectable".

"He is right sweetheart I can smell you from here" Paul says whilst finally switching nipples to my left giving it the same treatment causing me to moan again. "Oh , YES"

I started to moan even louder when Jacob took a long lick of my pussy "Jacob , Yes" . Both the pleasure of Jacob biting, licking and sucking my pussy and Paul sucking my nipples I was Cumming fast and hard within minutes. When I came down from my high I looked at both of them and one each of there faces had a smug smile on them.

"You ready Angel" Paul whispered and started to kiss me again. I whimpered and whined "Yes please now" I whispered. He lifted me onto his shaft , it felt amazing being filled by Paul . I was so lost in the rhythm that I didn't notice Jacob who had being Kissing my neck had stilled his movements to push himself in my other entrance. "Oh, oh, oh , God" I moaned It felt amazing being filled just by one of them but both it was a whole new level. I was moaning louder and the boys were groaning and grunting, I was so close I could feel it. "Harder, Faster" I moaned. They did as I asked and soon we were all in ecstasy as they both shoot there seed in to me marking me as theirs. "Oh Angel" Paul groaned when we had come down from our highs.

I was sandwiched between both of my men. I was fighting against closing my eyes when Jacob cooed "Sleep sweetheart we will be here in the morning" Then he kissed my cheek and I snuggled in to his and Paul's arms.

"Night Angel" Paul whispered kissing my other cheek and then I feel in to a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again you are all amazing. Sorry it took so long. Also I am going to need two imprints so I was wondering if any one wanted to be them I just need your name but it will be first come first served. **

I woke up from a, nightmare free sleep which was the first for about two years. I realised that I needed the bathroom so I started to get up only to get stopped by two sets of arms. I looked to up to see my boys staring down at me with huge smiles on their faces.

"Morning" I whisper groggily.

"Morning Angel" Jacob said whilst smiling.

"Morning Sweetheart" Paul also said.

"Umm, guys can you let me go I kind of need to go to the bathroom. I explained.

I tried squirming to prove my point.

They both sighed and let me go. As I stood up I expected to feel the pain of having my virginity taken but as I stood there none came. I turned and looked at my boys with an expectant look. As if they knew they replied "You wont hurt because we are wolves and you are our soul mate" (Don't know how else to explain it).

I nodded and walk in to the bathroom and did my business and had a shower.

When I came out in my towel dripping wet they both looked at me about to drool.

"Didn't know if it was even possible but you look even better wet , Angel". Jacob says whilst smiling smugly.

"Whey do you look so smug". I say whilst crossing my arms across my chest making them look even bigger. Both looked as if there eyes were going to bulge out of there head.

"Because we own this". Paul says whilst pointing at me. I felt that bloody blush make an appearance again, causing the boys to growl.

"Alright out" I say pointing to the door "I need to get dressed".

They both just looked at me. "We have seen it all before and I don't speak for Jacob but I wouldn't mind seeing it again" Paul says. Jacob just nods.

"No please can you just leave I actually want to leave on time"

"Fine" They both huff and leave.

I look outside and on a rare Fork's occasion it was actually sunny and hot. So feeling in that summery mood I decide on a floral dress and pair it up with some cute sandals. I put a slight curl into my hair and some make up. I started going down stairs.

When I get down stairs the view that confronts me is my boys attempting to make pancakes. I could have pissed myself at the sight. They hadn't noticed that I was watching them so when I fake coughed they looked about ready to shit themselves.

"Wow you look hot , Angel" Jacob says. I blush.

"Umm, guys what are you doing" I managed to get out though giggles as my body just couldn't hold.

They both looked sheepish and replied with just one word "Breakfast".

So after we FINALLY had breakfast we made our way to school . We were about five minutes from the school when suddenly Paul who had being driving the truck pulled over. I just looked at them in disbelief and said "What the hell".

"Before we get to school we just wanted to do this" Jacobs said from behind me as he had me on his lap. Before I could do any thing they both had there lips attached to my neck and were both sucking vigorously as to leave marks of there ownership and brand me as theirs. After a few minutes they both pulled away and inspected there work once they were both happy they each kissed me and we were on our way.

As soon as we arrived and got out of the car I could hear gasps around me, I would guess would be from girls as they took in the beauty of my boys but at the thought of someone else touching them and flirting with them I started to feel really jealous. My boys sensing this feeling both kissed me as if in a way to reassure me that they were mine. More people started to gasp because not only had two Greek Gods arrived with me, Isabella Swan but both of them had kissed me. Talk about gossip.

In the distance I could see Mike glaring at my boys and looking lustfully at me I started to feel uncomfortable , and again as if on cue my boys felt something wrong with me and followed my line of eyesight and started growling , quite loudly I might add at him.

The bell started ringing and after a tug on their hands we started walking with them towards the main office. After twenty minutes of being in that fucking office and having Mrs Cope flirt with each of my men I was nearly at the end of my tether.

By the time we walked into Biology I was fully pissed off and I don't think either of my boys could have stopped my from killing someone.

So after a shit morning of girls flirting with my boys and guys flirting with me which was a surprise and I was sort of flattered by , the boys on the other hand not so much they looked to be about ready to kill any male or female that looked at me. We were heading just about to sit down at our table I had found in the corner of the cafeteria when we were stopped by Mike Fucking Newton.

"Hey Bella want to sit with me" He says try to be sexy smirking at me but just looks an idiot , so before I could even say anything Jacob had him up by the neck feet dangling in the air. Paul had me wrapped up in his arms growling at Mike.

"Let me get this into your thick skull Bella is ours , so don't even think about her , touch her or even breath near her , or so help me God I will kill you one organ at a time" Jacob whispered dangerously .

"Got that" He said and for added effect he shoved him harder. All Mike could do was nod pathetically.

"Good" and with that Mike was reintroduced to the ground , he looked like he was having trouble breathing but I didn't dare help him. As soon as Jacob dropped Mike he came running up to me and wrapped me in his arms as well. "She is ours" Paul growled out as if to have his input in as well. After Mike scrambled away we sat and ate our lunch both of my boys were still feeling insecure and that I was going to be taken from them insisted that I sit on there knees whilst eating and every so often they would kiss my neck or mouth whispering "Ours" or "Mine"

After lunch the rest of the day seemed quite dull with the school buzzing about what happened . Each and every male I came into contact with either looked at Paul and Jacob earning them a glare or they would no make any contact with me which was fine by me. As we were driving home we had to drop Jacob off at his house as he had patrol tonight. When we pulled up in his drive to the familiar Red house , Billy was waiting outside. We got out of the truck and walked towards Billy, he had a look of concern on his face.

"You boys better go phase Quil and Seth have just phased and Sam needs help" Billy explained I could tell that they were torn between going and staying with me , Billy saw this too and said "Don't worry about Bella she can sleep here tonight I have already called Charlie , so she will be hear when you come back" Billy said looking at me with a kind smile.

They both sighed and then nodded , after giving me a kiss goodbye they were running off into the forest. I turned to Billy and smiled.

He laughed and said "I guess you better come in then". We both laughed and walked in well I walked he rolled.

After I made him dinner which he complimented me on a lot we sat down and talked.

"So are you really Ok about this" He said

"I am considering what I have being through" I reply

"Good you should be they are never going to hurt you" I gave a small chuckle and he smiled as he said that.

" I have got one question though"

"Sure anything after all you are going to be my future daughter-in-law" He said with all serious.

"Actually it was to do with that how if we ever do are we going to get married" I say not quite sure how to piece the sentence together.

"Well in old Quileute times many women used to have two men to protect and love them just like you and Kim have and many more to come , but eventually you will all want to be bonded together so you will have a bonding ceremony which is like a wedding and they will both be your husbands " Billy explained . I nodded but then another question was nagging away at me.

"You said before that many more will join the pack and get bonded" He nodded once I said this.

"Yeah, me and the other Elder's predict that this will be the largest pack in history so far". I nodded and smiled. We carried on chatting and watching TV. When the clock stroked Eleven O'clock I decided to call it a night when I looked around not quite sure were to sleep. Billy noticed this and said "You can go sleep in Jake's room he would have my head if he realised I let you sleep on the sofa". I laughed and nodded my head I kissed him onthe cheek and said goodnight. As soon as I got on Jacob's bed and my head hit the pillow I was gone dead to the world, only figuratively speaking of course.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all again for the amazing reviews I really appreciate it because it's what keeps me going.**

I woke up feeling two warm arms wrapped around me keeping me safe as I slept.

I turned around and saw Paul looking at me with a big smile on his face.

"Morning sweetheart we missed you last night". As soon as he said this last nights events came walking into my mind, I was at Jacob's.

"Morning". I whisper. He slowly leans in and kisses me sweetly yet possessively as always. As I pull away he takes my hand and starts to kiss each of my finger tips one at a time and then finally kisses the back of my hand.

I smile at him and then my mind wonders as to where the hell is Jacob.

"Paul, where's Jacob".

"He's at Sam and Emily's as he had patrol last night after we sorted out Quil and Seth, so we decided that having one soul mate with you was better than having none" He explained to me whilst looking in my eyes which made me feel like he was looking in to my soul.

"So how are Quil and Seth taking all of this werewolf stuff." I ask out of curiosity.

"Surprisingly well the pair of them are happy fuckers" He says whilst kissing me again.

"Oh, wait do you think that they will imprint on the same girl"

"Sam thinks so as they are similar"

"What dose that have to do with anything" I say not quite getting it.

"Well you see Me and Jake are kind of the same as we are both dominant as you well know , but we also both have very bad tempers , mine worse . But you see Jared and Embry are also the same because they too are dominant but they are also the jokers of the pack as well and Quil and Seth are the sensitive and quite ones, so you see we kind of get pair with a similar wolf" He explained to me.

"Oh , wait what time is it are we meant to be at school" I ask worried

"No, we have decided that you need a day off" He said giving me a look that said `try-to-go-to-school-and-you-will-be-sorry`, so I just left it and decided that I wasn't going to win.

He started to kiss my neck slowly sucking it and biting it as to leave his mark on me.

I started to moan , causing Paul to growl into my neck . After a while his lips left my neck and started to descend on my naked body , how I got naked I will never know but I would bet my life it was Paul. As he reached my now wet core I was moaning and squirming , Paul growled at me , Growled and said "You better stop that or else".

I didn't dare find out what "or else" meant so I stopped . I started to moan again as he gave my dripping pussy lips a long lick. I moaned and moaned as he carried on . After a few minutes I was getting closer and closer to becoming off the edge of bliss . "Oh, God ,Paul , YES YES "

"So good" Paul moaned against my pussy whilst saying this.

"Who do you belong to Bella". He growled out.

"YOU , PAUL" I screamed whilst falling off the edge.

Once I calmed down I looked at Paul who looked so smug I wanted to smack him.

"Do you know how sexy you look whilst Cumming, being completely submissive to me and Jacob, Like the good girl you are" He cooed into my ear whilst stroking my cheek.

I smiled pleased that I pleased them. We had I shower , together of course ,Paul would never let me go alone he said "It's a complete waste of not catching another look at my imprint wet and naked" I blushed at this.

When we came in to the kitchen , Billy was sat there looking so smug and in that moment I knew that he had heard us . I started to say something when he cut me off saying. "Don't worry , Bella I completely understand". I don't know why but I started to blush even more. After a very awkward breakfast, well awkward on my part. We decided that we were going to go see Jacob at Sam and Emily's.

Whilst in the car I sat holding Paul's Hand whilst he drove .

As soon as we pulled up to Sam and Emily's cottage , Jacob was sat outside waiting. When Paul parked, my side of the truck was flung open and I was pulled in to a passionate kiss.

"Hey Angel" He whispered to me.

"Hello Jacob".

"God I missed you so much and as much as I would like to claim you right now , Emily is dying to see you again" He said chuckling . He set me down and said hello to Paul.

I started walking up to the porch of the cottage when I was scooped into the arms of Emily.

"Hi Emily"

"Hi Bella I really missed you" She said with a little giggle.

"Really I was only gone like two days"

"Yeah well when you are around as much testosterone as me you will understand".

I laughed at that. We walked in side with Emily, both Paul and Jacob were walking behind us. As we walk in I was scooped into a hug by Sam who kissed my cheek who whispered "Hello Bella it is nice to see you". He smiled at me.

"You too Sam".

"Yo, Bella" Someone yelled at me , I turn around and is confronted by Quil who was giving me a big-shit-eating grin. As I look at him I take in how much he has changed his hair is shorter and more curly . He has grown about eight-inches and has what all the other guys have a six pack.

"Hey , Quil". He looks at Paul and Jacob who were stood looking at me possessively as per usual and says "Can I hug her" They nod and the next thing I know I am in Quil's arms as he gives me a big hug. When he sets me down I am confronted by another boy I don't know but ,looks the same as the other boys short hair , tall and six pack and my mind finally twigs that this must be Seth.

"Seth right" I say looking at him giving a smile.

"Yeah and you must be Bella , nice to meet you" He says giving me a cheeky smile.

"You too"

"Alright enough with the introductions lets eat" Emily yells and with that all of the men have a death fight to see who will get to the table first. After eating an A-M-A-Z-I-N-G lunch we were all sat around the TV in the living room talking. Emily was in Sam's lap and I was in Jacob's with Paul holding my hand and occasionally kissing it.

"Bella we were wondering if you wanted to come to the bonfire tomorrow night" Sam asks me with a smile on his face.

"Sure" I say not quite sure how I was going to get there but Paul answered my unasked question by saying.

"We well come and pick you". I nod and kiss his cheek causing Jacob to growl so I kissed his too and they both purred in delight. Causing Seth and Quil to burst out laughing I look at them and say "What".

"Nothing it's just I hope we don't get like that when we imprint" Quil says .

"You will". Jacob replies. As I look around I notice three people missing.

"Hey were are Embry, Jared and Kim"

"At school" Emily replies. I nod my head and point to Seth and Quil and say "Well why are they here"

"Because they are not in control just yet so we can't trust them" Paul says.

"Good to know you all have so much faith in us" Seth says whilst rolling his eyes. I start to laugh causing every body else to do so as well. We all sat around and watched TV until four which was when I had to go home and see Charlie and feed him.

As I left everyone gave me a hug and kiss and told me they would see me at the bonfire tomorrow.

Paul and Jacob drove me home when I got out Paul gave me a hug and a kiss and went to go sit in the truck but when Jacob hugged me he whispered in my ear "Tomorrow is my go at claiming you ,Angel". I shivered and nodded. He let me go and walked away to the truck and drove away.

When I walked in Charlie was there watching TV .

"Hey Kiddo , have fun at Billy's" I smiled

"Yeah I did , Dad thanks". I gave him a hug and kiss and went upstairs to bed.

When I got upstairs my window was open , which was weird because I swear I closed it , so I went to close it but as I did in the distance near the tree line I saw a flash. Shrugging my shoulders I left it to tired to even figure out what it was and went to bed.

**I wanted to say that just because she and Paul had a lemon it doesn't mean that she loves him more, I promise Jacob and Bella will have one soon. Also now the action , so to speck in going to start to happen from now on.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for all of the reviews. I am also sorry to say that this will be the last chapter for two weeks as I am going on holiday but I promise when I come back I will have a marathon of chapters. **

**WARNING : spanking in this chapter don't like it don't read it.**

I woke up and rolled over to look at the clock which read 10:00 in flashing red lights. I started to panic about school when it clicked in my mind that it's a Saturday. I could smell pancakes in the air curiosity took over me as I knew for a fact Charlie can't cook.

I walked down the stairs to find Jacob cooking pancakes.

"Hey you, what are doing" when I said this Jacob turned round and looked at me licking his lips.

"Hi Angel, I am making you breakfast and by the way you look so fucking beautiful".

I stood there with a question mark expression on my face not quite getting it.

"What". I say and Jacob points to my outfit or more like lack of outfit.

I was wearing underwear and that was it. I started to blush and attempt to cover up myself.

Causing Jacob to growl "Never and I repeat never cover yourself up because we own your body not you, all of it is ours your breasts ,your ass but most of your pussy so if you dare try to hide what is ours you will be sorry because we will have you over our knees quicker than you can think." He growls. I nodded and dropped my hands. He starts to purr at the site. He walks toward me slowly like a predator stalking its prey . I gulp. As soon as he reaches me he starts to kiss my neck I started to moan and groan.

He bites my neck hard leaving a mark. He lifts me on the table. He starts to kiss his way down my body until he reaches my nipples in which he starts to suck them until they are two points , all the time he is doing this I am moaning "Oh, Jake ,YES".

"Mine" he whispers as he sucks.

Whilst his mouth was occupied with my breasts, his hands were making there way down my body until they reached there destination of my wet pussy. As soon as his hand was there his finger was pushed into my pussy causing me to moan. He pushed the finger in keeping a nice rhythm I was moaning. He added a another finger thrusting it in and out , in and out until finally I was Cumming.

"JAKE". I scream as I cum.

As I calm down I look at Jacob who was full out smiling.

"That was amazing" I whisper.

"Thanks Angel, you better get used to it because next week is the start of mating season" he explained to me.

"Wait a minute where is Paul"

"He is on patrol but is coming over later". I nodded

"Jake I was wondering if you would go get me phone I need to text Emily about tonight". I asked him.

"Alright Angel, where is it"

"In my room". He nods and walks upstairs. After about a minute he is running downstairs with a livid expression.

"WHO HAS BEEN IN YOUR ROOM BELLA"

"What" I asked confused.

"It smells of leech in your room , someone must have been in there"

"No one that I know of" But then events of last night hit me "But when I went upstairs my window was open and I know for a fact I closed it".

"Then someone was in your room" He said shaking.

On my first instinct I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him and he stopped immediately.

"Calm down I am not hurt or going anywhere"

"Dam right you are not" said a voice I only recognised as Paul's. So I turned around and there he was shaking just as bad as Jacob was before. So I wriggled out of Jacob's arms and ran into Paul's and like Jake as soon as my body touched him he stopped shaking.

"You are not ever and I mean ever leaving our sight" Paul growled at me. I nodded to afraid to say otherwise.

He kissed me and hugged me really tight to his body. When all of a sudden I heard Jacob growl. I turned around and looked at him.

"Wait a minute you said you knew you closed your window and yet it was open and you failed to tell me this, this morning". I nodded.

"So you failed to tell us about a serious dangerous problem that could have had you taken from us" Paul also growled out at me as well. I didn't like were this was going.

"Bella ,you need to understand that we have to punish you when you disobey us"

Suddenly I felt guilty knowing that I upset them. So I nodded. Before I could even think I was over Jacob's knee whilst Paul stood near the wall and watched.

"I am going to give you five smacks for disobeying us , I want you to count them all out loud".

I nodded and took a breath as he took off my underwear and started to rub my ass.

SMACK. "One" I whimpered out.

SMACK "Two"

SMACK "Three" I started to cry at the pain.

SMACK "Four" I whimpered out again.

SMACK "Five" I whispered .

My ass felt like it was on fire

. After my last blow Paul was in front of my face kissing the tears away.

" You are forgiven Sweetheart". As soon as he said that I felt my heart ease knowing that I pleased them. Jacob pulled me up and kissed my as well.

"I am sorry , Angel but you need to learn". He said with a small smile. I nodded and said that I understand.

"Why don't we watch some TV before the bonfire". Jacob asked me.

I nodded and was shifted , so my head was on Jacob's lap and my feet were on Paul's.

Half why through the movie Paul was attempting to message my feet, note the word "Attempted" , in other words he sucked and after I told him this ,he proceeded in tickling me feet until I was crying.

The clock ticked Seven O'clock and we knew we had to get ready for the bonfire or we would be late. I went upstairs to get changed . I walked in my room and noticed a piece of paper on my bed , so I walked up to see what it said. I picked it up and it read. "Guess Who".

**Cliff-hanger. P.S Sorry for the short chapter but I have to get up at like three in the morning but I promise when I come back I will make it up to you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back! **** I am sorry for the wait but I am getting ready to write a load of chapters that will be posted today or tomorrow. Also I would like to thank you all for the reviews so THANKS. I was wondering if you would like me to do a chapter from either Jacob or Paul's POV. So on with the story.**

I don't know what part of my mind made me do it but I folded the note up and picked up a small jewellery box that was on my bedside table and placed the note in there for safe keepings or AKA, hiding it from Jacob and Paul. Because that was the best idea to do hide it but other side of me was yelling at me to just go tell them because the punishment is surely not going to be worth it.

In that moment I felt like that character in the TV shows that has a Good Angel and a Bad Devil on either shoulder each egging me on to see there way of thinking and as much as I hate to admit it, the Devil side was definitely winning as I put the lid on the box and got ready for the bonfire.

Whilst getting changed my mind flickered to the box under my bed that had the contents of all of the presents the Cullen's gave me. As soon as I said there name I was expecting to feel a rush of emotions such as abandonment, fear and sadness but instead I was rewarded with anger, disappointment in them and pure raw hatred for the family that left me.

"Bella are you done yet, you have been up there for an awfully long time". Paul yells up at me.

"Yes am coming". I say whilst practically running down the stairs in hopes of hiding the suspicion of the note that I was hiding.

From the look on both of there faces I could clearly tell that my efforts were wasted as they both had there right eyebrow raised looking at me in a questioning matter.

"Are you Ok". Jacob asks me.

"Yes never better". I say nodding .

"Good so you aren't hiding anything from us then" Paul says with a smirk.

"Nope." I reply, my voice going extremely high.

"Good because if you were we would have to punish you again for disobey us". Jacob drawls out very slowly.

I nod my head and say "Sure I promise".

The drive down to the beach seemed like the longest drive of my life. As we parked up at the beach I was shifted onto Jacob's lap whilst Paul turn the key in the ignition and the truck came to a complete stop. As soon as he did this he turned to me.

"Before we go we just wanted to warn you that two more have phased today so they will be very unstable so don't go near them alone." Jacob says to me whilst kissing my fingers.

"Not that we are going to let you out of our sights for more than five minutes" Paul adds stroking my face.

"Understand , Angel" Jacob asks.

I nod my head and lean in to Paul's hand as he leans in and gently kisses me. I felt my heart stop am not kidding it was that good. As we parted I got pulled into another heated kiss by Jacob this time.

He pulled back and smiled at me.

Once out of the car I was tackled into a hug by Kim.

"Hi Bells" She practically screams into my ear.

"Hi Kim maybe we should talk quietly" I say slowly whilst trying to regain my hearing.

"Oh , sorry I guess I am just excited to see you it has been like ages" She said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Its fine and I am excited to see you too" I say with a smile.

I heard some one fake cough. So we turned around to find Embry and Jared standing there smiling at me and Kim.

"Hey Bells" They say to together.

They turn to Paul and Jacob who I had forgotten were even standing behind me.

"Can we" Jared asks them.

They nodded without even looking at each other.

Suddenly I was scooped into a bone crushing hug from them both.

"Hi guys" I breathed out having lost all of the air from my body.

They put me down and I was back in my boys arms as we all walked to were the bonfire was taking place.

When we approached the bonfire I could see Sam and Emily sat there talking to each other in hushed tones. As we got closer they both stood up and each gave me a hug and a smile.

"Its good to see you Bella" Sam says with a big smile. In that moment I started to realised that I had gotten a lot closer to the pack and I was starting to see them as my family.

"Hi guys".

"Yo Bella" I hear only to realise that it was Seth and Quil yelling for me. I turned around and find them sat on one of the further away logs with a petite young girl sat in between them. As I start walking away from the guys and Emily I realise that my boys had of course moved with me. I now realised that they were being serious when they said that I was not going to be let out of there site.

They had each wrapped there arms around me and we moved as one towards Seth and Quil.

"Hi guys who's this". I say with a smile and point to the girl.

"This is Meggie our imprint" Seth tells me with pride in his eyes shining with his love for the girl.

"Hi I am Bella it's a pleasure to meet you" I say with a warm smile.

"Thanks, I am as these guys say Meggie, I have heard a lot about you from the guys". She says with a beautiful smile which fits her beautiful face just right.

"All good I hope" I say with a giggle.

"Yes".

"Bella" Embry yells for me.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I have to go" I say whilst giving her a hug and smiling at Seth and Quil as if I was giving my approval for this girl.

As I turn I grab hold of Paul and Jacob's hands giving them a tug.

When we get to Embry I realise that he is standing next to two boys I have never seen before. They were built the same as the other guys tall and very good bodies.

"Bella this is Brady and Collin the two new wolves"

I smile at them and tried to get closer to them, key word tried I was pulled back by my boys who did not look happy at the thought of me near two new wolves.

So I just settled for saying hello.

"Hi I am Bella". I smiled out.

"Hi". They both say.

"Its nice to me-" I was just finish my sentence when I got cut off.

"Its nice to meet you but she is our imprint so back off" Paul growled out.

They both put there hands up in a surrender action as if to say that they give up.

I was about to say something when I was cut off again but this time by Sam who said.

"Alright guys lets get this started" and with that every one moved closer to the fire . I could see that Sam and Emily were huddled together with his arms around her. Kim was sat on Embry's lap with Jared holding her hand. Meggie was sat on Quil's lap like Kim with Seth holding her hand. Collin and Brady sat on a separate log next to each other.

I was sat on Paul's lap but had Jacob holding my hand that he would occasionally kiss.

As Sam told the stories of the Tribe I could tell that each and every one of the wolves were taking it in and felt that they had a duty to protect there town. They were all so proud of what they were.

Around two hours later of story telling and eating I was dead on my feet and about to fall asleep any second. I was laid across Paul and Jacob's lap.

"Guys were going to go because as you can see Bells is dead on her feet" I heard Jacob say to the pack.

"That's fine Boys just remember to keep her safe" I heard Emily's kind voice say.

"Always" They say together.

I was carried to the truck by Paul. The next thing I knew I heard my boys trying to wake me up.

"Come sweetheart you have got to wake up" I heard Paul whisper.

"Angel, come on" Jacob says nudging me in an attempt to get me awake.

I decided to open my eyes.

"What" I say.

"We have to drop you off because we got patrol". Jacob explains to me.

"Okay" I say getting up only to realise that I was in the truck on Paul's lap. We were parked down the road from my house.

"Why are we parked here" I said in confusion.

"Its easier to turn around and plus we are already late for patrol".

"Oh" I say nodding. As I go to open the door I am stopped by my boys who pull me in to two passionate dominant kisses that leave me breathless as per usual.

As I step onto the curb I watch as the truck pulls away and drives away back to La Push. As I get closer to my house I stop dead as I see a car parked outside the house. A familiar car.

I unlocked the door slowly scared because I didn't want my suspicion to be confirmed. I walked into the living room and in that second my suspicion was confirmed because there standing there was the Cullen's. All there smiles on their faces. I stood there in shock only to realise that there was only five not six of them as Edward was not there.

The sight of them overwhelmed me because as soon as Alice said "Hello Bella we missed you". I fainted.

**I just wanted to say 100 reviews so thanks and keep reviewing I like to know what you think of my chapters it keeps my going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you again and I am sorry for putting in the last chapter that there was five Cullen's I meant six sorry. Also I have updated my profile so there are images of everyone. Also lemons in this one as well.**

"Bella, Bella". That was the first thing I heard when I was coming around from being knocked out. I fluttered my eyes open only to be met with blurred vision.

"Its OK Bella take your time". Said the same voice I heard before.

I decided that I was going to have to listen to this voice. So after a couple of deep breathes I finally had enough energy in my body to open my eyes and FINALLY focus. The first thing I see is the smiling face of Carlisle Fucking Cullen.

I suddenly bolt right up into a sitting position.

"Careful you don't want to hurt yourself". He said running his hands over my body making sure I didn't hurt myself even more. As soon as his cold hands touched my body I moved back and stood up in pure shock.

"Bella careful" Esme this time said.

"What the hell are you doing here" I practically shouted at them.

Each of there smiles from there faces dropped.

"We thought you would be happy to see us" Alice whispered using that same puppy dog look that she used to use on me to get her way , but sorry Alice that wasn't going to happen this time.

"No why would I be you left me behind all alone whilst you all went flitting off together on some fucking holiday". I said.

"It wasn't like that" Alice tried to reason with me "We thought It would be best for you" And with that she tried to take a step closer to me as if she was going to hug me and make it all better. Well that wasn't going to fly here so I went to take a step back but before I could even more the door was busted open to reveal my boys standing there shaking with angry expressions.

"Take one more step towards our Bella and you will regret it bloodsucker" Paul growls out taking a step.

"What are you talking about she's not your Bella, Dog". Alice yells taking a step only to have Jasper pull her back.

"She's OUR imprint". Jacob growls.

"What". All of the Cullen's scream out together.

"How" Alice whispered. "How is that possible she and Edward are meant to be , I've seen it".

"Well you better un see it because she is OURS not the stupid bloodsucker who claimed to love her". Paul yells , shaking again. I decided that now should be the time to take action so I slowly started to walk to my boys only to be stopped by Carlisle.

"Bella you cant go near them they are very unstable and not safe when they are in that frame of mind".

I just shrugged him off and carried on my way , as soon as I got to them I was wrapped up into there arms I slowly but surely felt there tremors slow down.

I heard gasps in the room and rolled my eyes.

"How is that possible nobody is meant to calm down those stupid Mutts" Rosalie says in disgust.

"Shut up you stupid leech she is OUR imprint get that in to your dead heads" Jacob says.

"She doesn't belong here , she belongs with us were she and Edward will be happy for all eternity" Alice pleads to me.

I shake my head and say "No your wrong Alice here this were I belong not with you and your stupid dead family" Esme gasps in shock at the use of my words but who cares she was part of the family that left me.

"I think maybe its time for you to leave now" I say pointing to the door.

Alice starts to protest only to be stopped by Rosalie who said "Look Alice she is clearly not in love with Edward any more so just leave the poor girl be and lets get the fuck out of here because the stench of dog is starting to make me feel sick if that is even possible". After she said this I stood there in complete shock not quite sure what to say because to be quite frank I wanted to go up to her and give her a big hug for the fact that at least someone was on my side.

"Thanks Rose" I say causing my boys to growl at the thought of me getting on with "Bloodsucker" as they so kindly call them.

"No I wo-" Alice started to protest only to have Emmett cut her off "Look I agree with Rose just leave her alone" He looks at me and smiles causing me to give him a shit eating grin in return.

"Thanks Emmett"

"No problem Bells".

In the corner of my eye I could see Alice pouting out her bottom lip at Carlisle in hopes of gaining at least one supporter but had no such luck as Carlisle just announced that they were leaving. As they left Alice being the lovely person she is , I say sarcastically in my head, says "Don't get too comfortable here Bella because you will be with us soon enough". And with that she turned around and left.

After they all left I turned around to face my boys only to have Paul say "Upstairs now Isabella, we are going to have to claim you again".

I started to protest only to have Jacob yell "NOW ISABELLA".

Before I could even think my legs had moved me straight away and before I knew it I was in my room my boys trailing behind me.

In the next second I was naked and in the middle of my bed facing my mates who were stood in front of me.

"You belong to us, Isabella no one else understand" Paul growls.

I whimper and nod because lets face it I was getting wetter and wetter at the thought of what they were going to do.

Paul starts to kiss to kiss me in the most exotic way I nearly came right there and then.

As Paul begins to kiss me I feel Jacob lick and suck his way down my body leaving the most bold marks on my body. I moan as Jacob starts to lick my pussy in a frenzy over and over again. I am practically shaking from how turned on I was from there moments. While Jacob was sucking on my clit, Paul had now turned his attention to my neck were he had been sucking for the past few minutes and I knew that when he was finished there would be no doubt as to who I belong to.

"Oh, God yes right there , YES"

"That's a Good girl let us know how much you enjoy us, that's it scream for us" Paul moans out between kisses.

"Angel I want you to squirt for us ,baby can you do that , I want your juices all over" Jacob Tells me.

All I could do was let the intensity off my orgasm wash over me as I felt the need to please my mates by doing what they asked and I paid off as I screamed there names as I cum well cum would be the understatement as I did what they asked and squirted everywhere.

When I came down from my high I looked at Jacob's face as he was looking up at me and knew I had done well as he was smiling.

"Angel you are such a good girl for squirting your juices every where just like we asked" Jacob coos to me.

"He is right Sweetheart such a good girl". Paul adds.

After what seemed like an eternity I got up to get a shower telling them what I was doing they both nodded and made themselves comfortable on my bed.

After a quick shower I come out of the shower only to be confronted by Two angry wolves.

All Paul did was hold up the note from the mysterious intruder and say "Explain Isabella" In a calm , cold voice which made it all the more scary.

Oh shit was my last thought.

**I know this is not my best chapter but wait it will get better promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all again you are all really awesome, I really appreciate when you take the time to read and review it so thanks. **

I felt a rush of different emotions flush over me as I stood in front of my mates. The first was nerves, well I mean who wouldn't be I was about to get spanked again for the second time and I could guaranty that it would hurt more than the last. I was also feeling incredibly guilty for trying to hide the note from them after they asked me repeatedly if some thing was wrong. My mind was flashing with a million different reasons I could use to at least attempt to get out of getting a red arse but sadly I could come up with non as I knew I deserved every thing I was going to get because I lied to them.

"I will not ask again Isabella explain". Paul growls at me.

"I...I thought I would be for the best" I tried to reason with them in hopes of saving my arse though that was not going to happen.

"Not good enough you should know by now that you can't hide anything from us" Jacob said.

"You know what is going to happen now don't you?" Jacob questions me.

I nod my head aware of the punishment coming.

So before I could even think I was over Paul's lap he pulled the towel I had been wearing up around my waist so I was bare from the waist down. He slowly began to rub my arse preparing it for what it was about to get. In the corner of my eye I could see Jacob looking at me with a determined expression on his face.

"Sweetheart I know that you know why you are here but you need to tell us" Paul whispered.

"I hid some thing that could of hurt my life" I whimpered back.

"Good girl, now I want you to count them out for me, I am going to give you ten swats" Paul explained.

Smack "One" I whimper.

Smack "Two"

Smack "Three"

Smack "Four"

Smack "Five"

Smack "Six" Shit that one hurt.

Smack "Seven"

Smack "Eight"

Smack "Nine"

Smack "Ten" I was right it did hurt a lot. I was whimpering and crying by the end of it.

"Ssh , baby its alright, we forgive you just don't do it again" Paul cooed whilst rubbing my butt which felt like it was on fire. Jacob walked from his place leaning against the wall, up to me and kissed my lips slowly and gently.

I was still crying.

"Its alright, you're alright Angel calm down" Jacob coos toward me.

Paul pulls me up into a sitting position and starts rubbing my back making cooing sounds. Jacob moves next to Paul and starts rubbing my legs in a soothing way.

"We only do this because we love you and we don't want you to get hurt , sweetheart" Paul whispered , I started nodding only to stop after a few seconds , only then catching on to what he actually said.

"Wait you said love…You love me". I say still in shock.

They both nod "Of course we do, you are so precious to both of us we couldn't imagine life without you, we would kill any one or thing that threaten that" Jacob said.

"I love you both too" I say smiling that I finally let my heart go. After saying this they both break out into big shit eating smiles and start planting kisses all over my body causing me to break into a giggle fit.

"Stop, stop, stop your killing me" I say in between giggles.

"Why should we, we own you, admit it" Paul said smiling.

"Never"

"Well then we cant stop" Jacob says well more like laughs out.

"No…No wait I belong to you" I finally laugh out. They both stopped just in time as my phone started to ring. So I jumped off their laps and grabbed the phone.

"Hello".

"Hi Bella, its Kim"

"Hey Kim not that I am not happy to hear from you or anything but how did you get my number" I say with confusion in my voice.

"Jacob gave it to me" and with that I turned to Jacob who had the decency to look sheepish. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the phone.

"Of course you did, so I am guessing the reason you rang was not to tell me you had my number is it" I say with a laugh.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to go out today as the boys have a pack meeting".

"The boys have a pack meeting" I say again turning round only to be confronted by two sheepish looking boys instead of one.

"Well I guess I have no choice, right?" I say laughing again.

"Right" She says laughing.

"Okay then"

"I will be there in two hours two, to pick you up".

"That's fine" and with that we say good bye. I put the phone down and walk back to my boys.

"Pack meeting"

"Yea it is in two hours we were going to tell you" Paul said using the puppy dog pout. I melted and sighed.

"Fine you are forgiven". And with that we sat and watched TV for two hours. I spent that time on Jacob's Lap whilst Paul rubbed me legs and feet.

After two hours the boys had to go.

"Will be back soon Angel". Jacob said softly.

"Plus you will be with Kim and have a ton of fun" Paul tried to convince me. So all I did was nod and say "Okay, but you need to go now you don't want Sam to kill you" I say jokingly. "because I would be sad as I love you both".

They smile and say "We know and we love you too" They say together and with that they left. I was only waiting a few minutes for the honk of a car horn signally that Kim was here. So I locked up house aware that Charlie would be home early. Charlie now that was now a sore spot as over the past month we have not really seen that much of each other , so in that moment I decided that I was going to spend more time with him.

I walked to Kim's car and got in slowly due the fact that my arse still felt like it was on fire. Kim must of notice this because all she said was "Punishment".

"Yeah" I say finally looking at her.

"Don't worry it will go down in a bit" She says trying to help me.

"Thanks but I know it has happened before"

She looked at me and said "Oh , really you let that happen twice the first time was enough for me" She says with a laugh.

I look at her and say in a sarcastic voice "Yea well I just couldn't get enough". She laughs causing me to join in with her laughter.

After calming down she said "Don't worry you will get used to it".

I look at her confused, so she carries on "I mean the dominant and the possessive behaviour and the punishments" She sighs and says "It gets easier".

All I could do was nod. "Yeah I guess".

"Don't worry , you will be fine" and as soon as she said that we had pulled up to the Mall were we did a load of shopping including a Victoria Secret store were she insisted that I needed to get a few new outfits for my boys and on that note queue the blushing. We also got a lot of new clothes because apparently I neededthem. So after a lot of clothes, blushing and texting my boys every half an hour to check up on them, we were finally pulling up to my house. When we stopped I reached over and hugged Kim and whispered a Thanks.

"No problem what are best friends for". After she said this I looked at her and said "Best friends" In agreement.

After Kim left I walked up the house and went to unlock the door only to find it already open. So I pushed it open and said Hello in hopes that Charlie would reply. I got no answer so walked into the living room only to be confronted be what looked to be a horror scene. There in the middle of the room was Charlie lying dead with his chest cut open and his heart ripped out and placed next to him. I nearly threw up I looked at the wall and in big letters in a substance only to be described as blood was the words "Your next". All I did was scream.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all of the reviews I love reading them it makes my day ****. Hope this lives up to your expectations. I would also like to thank jojostar for agreeing to be my Beta. Love her. By the way this chapter is going to be a little shorter because I am going out but I wanted to post this chapter before I go, so sorry but the next one will be longer promise.**

Shock .That was the only feeling that my body was feeling, I just couldn't stop thinking about how much Charlie had to suffer for me. I felt so guilty. I just stood there looking at the scene around me for about five minutes because my body was numb. So after I got the feeling of my body back I went into a panic mod. I ran and picked up the phone dialling 911.

"Hello how may I help you" (Don't know what they say when you dial it but go with me).

"My…my dad is de…dead" I struggle out in between cries.

"Alright calm down, Miss can you tell me your name". The woman over the phone tells me.

"Isa…Isabella Swan".

"Alright, Isabella where do you live".

"94 East Drive". I say. (I don't know where she lives).

"Okay police will be there shortly." And with that she hung up. After I decided the phone call I needed my boys, so I rang both of their phones only for it to go to the answering machine both times. So I decided to call Emily in hopes that she knew where they were.

The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello"

"Em…Emily" I started crying again.

"Bella is that you are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"No…My dad is dead, he was attacked". I heard her gasp so I carried on "Is Paul or Jacob there because I need them and there not here". I say breaking into another round of tears.

"Okay, Okay calm down sweetie, I will call them, Okay" She tried to calm me down.

"Okay, bye" I say as she puts the phone down.

I decide that I can't stand to be in the house so I run outside and sat on the floor and broke down.

*Emily's POV"

When I put the phone down I couldn't believe it, I mean what else could that poor girl go through. She had been through hell. Even though it has only been a few days I feel like she has become a daughter to me, even though you would never believe this but even Sam is starting to see her like that as well. I really am starting to love her like only a mother could. I knew I needed to be there for her but I knew she needed her boys more so I waited for them to come back from the meeting.

I was only waiting a few minutes for the joyous laughter of the pack to come back. As soon as they came into view, Sam noticed my face.

"Emily what's wrong". Sam said worriedly causing the others to look the same.

"Bella". Was all I could say but as soon as I said that both Paul and Jacob snapped their heads in my direction.

"Bella, what's wrong with Bella" Jacob says panicking. You could see the love that he and Paul had for her, they were so different when they first phased, but they changed for the better well more like she changed them.

"Her dad was killed". They all gasped.

"What" Sam said.

"She rang about five minutes ago, crying saying that her dad is dead". I say before crying, all Sam did was hold me.

"Okay, calm down, we are going to go over there right now" Sam said. They all nodded, I looked around and saw every one their apart from Jacob and Paul. Since when did they leave, I looked at Sam and without asking he answered my question.

"They left to go see Bella". I nodded and we got into the truck and drove to Bella's house.

*Bella's POV*

"Angel".

"Sweetheart".

My boys say as they come running out of the forest in just their shorts. Paul picks me up and coos at me, whilst Jacob strokes my face telling me that every thing is going to be alright.

"It's alright Angel were here". All I do is start crying hysterically.

"Sweetheart I know that is hard but you need to calm down before you make yourself ill." Paul whispers whilst kissing my head.

"He's right Angel" Jacob said in agreement.

We stood there for about ten minutes where they had an attempt of trying to get me calm.

Siren's. I could hear siren's in the background and they were coming closer and closer to my house. The police came out and came over to where we were standing and started to ask me questions when they figured out that it was the chief's house.

"Bella what happened". Officer Brown asked me as he knew me the most because he was Charlie's partner.

"My...my dad is dead". As soon as I say that there was an uproar.

"Okay , sweetie where is he". He says in what was an attempt to be a calm voice.

All I did was point to house and as soon as I did that they all ran in to the house.

About five minutes after the police went in my house, there were more cars and trucks pulled up outside my house. As soon as I realised it was the pack I breathed the breath I didn't realised I was holding because I didn't need random people turning up to get the latest gossip. As soon as they got out they all came running up to where we were.

"Bells we are truly sorry" I heard Jared say. I could hear the others nod in agreement.

"You truly don't deserve this, Bells". Seth said.

"Your strong you will survive this". Quil says with a small smile patting my leg.

Officer Brown came out of my house with a sullen expression.

"Bella I know this is hard, and we are all truly sorry that you have to do this" He says, I nod my head at his words.

He carried on. "We were wondering if you had some where else to stay tonight as we have to shut off the house for forensics" He explained to me. I shrugged my shoulders having no answer until Emily answered.

"She can stay with me and Sam". I looked at her in amazement.

"No, it's alright I don't want to intrude".

"No, its fine we really don't mind, in fact we would really love it, we think of you as our daughter" Sam said to me much to my surprise.

"Are you sure?" I say.

"Alright, there sorted at least we know you are going to be sorted for tonight, have a good night" And with that he left.

"We should really get going back to Kim to tell her what happened" Jared said and he and Embry left but not before giving me a kiss on the head.

Brady and Collin left of patrol each giving me a hug and a smile.

Quil and Seth left to be with Meggie each giving me a kiss on the cheek as well. They all said there condolences again before they left. Living just me, Sam , Emily, Paul and Jacob.

"Come on we should get you home" Sam says with a small smile. He tried to take me out of Paul's arms only to have both of my mates growl at him.

"It's alright why don't you both come with us". Emily said in her mother tone.

They nod and we get into the car to start my new life, all the while thinking that the man mad who killed my father was still out there looking for me.

**I know that some of you wanted her to move in with Paul but this is for the story line I have set up, so work with me here **


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys I am really sorry but it's my birthday this week and my parents are going to take me to London, so I wont be able to update but I will on Monday again I am really sorry and I promise to update three chapters on Monday as well, to make it up to you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for all of the happy birthday's I really appreciate it. I had a really great time in London and I even when on that big Ferris wheel as Caity00 put it but now I am ready to write again. I decided instead of three chapters to just make this one extra long instead but I will write more to get caught up so you will get them three chapters just later this week. Now this chapter is a bit boring but it has lemons and fluff it will get better in the next chapter more drama promise.**

After we arrived at Sam and Emily's that night they showed me to my brand new room and said that they hope I like it. It was perfect for me. The walls of the room were white excepted for the furthest wall which was black. It had a King size bed which I was thankful for because I knew there was no way that the three of us would of fit into a double bed. It had a desk and chair. I was simple but like I said perfect for me. They each kissed and hugged me good night and headed off to bed. After they left I got pulled into both my mates laps were they kissed me and cuddled me and told me that everything would be fine and that they were going to catch the killer so I was save. After talking to them in to the wee hours of the morning I was knocked out asleep in between both of my mates were they each had a protective arm around me.

*The next morning*

I woke up to the sunlight bursting through the curtains in my new room, God that felt weird to say. I was about to get up and thank Emily and Sam for letting me stay here. When I was stopped by two sets of hands pushing me back down. I rolled over only to be confronted by my mates who woke up when I tried to move from their arms.

"Where are you going" Jacob asks me groggily.

"I was going to get up and thank Sam and Emily" I explain. Trying to get up again to prove my point, they weren't having any of that because Paul started to kiss the right side of my neck causing me to moan.

"Are you sure?" Jacob questions as he dips his head and starts to suck my left nipple. That was all the convincing I needed.

"No" I moan out clearly not wanting to go any more.

"Good because we are letting you off this bed until you cum for us sweetheart" Paul moans out from my neck where he had started to suck quickly leaving another mark.

I could feel Jacob switch breasts and start sucking my right one instead. "Ummm" I moan out while Paul kisses his way down my body until he reaches his destination of my dripping wet pussy. "So wet and needy aren't you sweetheart, I wonder how I am going to get you to spill your juices for me" I immediately moan at his words which only cause me to get even more wet.

He moans at the sight. "I think our Bella likes dirty talk Jake, what do you think".

"I think your right she does as I can smell her a mile away." Jake says from my breast where he has been sucking, only causing them to get even more sensitive. "Jake ummm, so good, more". I say well moan out whilst pushing his head closer to my chest. He takes the hint.

I squeal in surprise when I feel Paul's finger enter my pussy. He moans at the feel of my tight walls around his finger.

"Sweetheart, you are so tight and wet" he says. I start to arch my back because of the amount of pleasure. I am trapped because of my boys and it was becoming too much. I tried to wiggle away when Paul added more fingers and pumped faster.

"No angel, you have to stay and take this like a good girl". Jacob said when he could sense that I was trying to get up. My breaths were becoming short. "Uh uh uh" I moan.

I could feel my orgasm coming and I could tell that it was going to be a big one as well.

"Come on sweetheart I want you to squirt for me just like you did for Jake". Paul moaned out. My legs started shaking and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I started to squirt my juices out all over.

"That's it sweetheart, you're really doing it just like a good girl" Paul cooed at me. I came so hard it nearly took all of my energy from me. As soon as I finished my boys licked up all of the cum.

"Such a good girl, aren't you" Jacob said to me whilst he kissed me.

"I think we need a shower" Paul suggested to us both. We agreed and we got in the shower together. As soon as the shower turned on and we were soaking wet, I noticed that both of my boys had major hard on. So I decided to help them both out. They stood in front of me. I kissed them both as they both washed my body getting it all clean before I was about to get it all dirty again. I took each of their cocks in my hands and slowly began to pump them both slowly. They both moan and threw their heads back.

"Fuck angel that feels so good" Jacob groaned out to me.

"Faster, sweetheart". Paul moaned out. I picked up speed and I could tell it's what they wanted because each of their breathing was becoming shorter and quicker.

"Oh, oh Angel" Jacob groaned. I could tell they were nearly there as their legs started to shake and then at the same time the came hard onto my stomach.

"That was amazing sweetheart" Paul said and kissed me passionately, Jacob agreed and did the same. They both growled when I started to wash of the evidence of their pleasure that was all over my stomach.

"What, you can't expect me to walk around with Paul and Jacob cum all over me" I say sarcastically.

They looked at each and then Jacob said "Why not, we own you we just want people to know, so they don't take you from us". In a tone that sounded like a 5 year old.

"Because it's disgusting how about I just let you mark again". I tried to reason with them. I could that it worked because clearly they liked the idea of being inside me again, so they agreed and let their drop. We got washed properly and got dried and dressed. We all headed down stairs, where we all welcomed the smell of breakfast that entered our noses. When we got their Emily was cooking breakfast and Sam was sat at the table reading the newspaper.

They looked up and both had knowing smiles on their faces, causing me to blush.

"Morning guys, Bella how are you feeling sweetie" Emily said with her motherly tone.

"I fine thanks Emily, I guess I just have to except what happened, because I mean I can't change it." I say whilst moving to sit down next to Sam.

I could tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't believe me.

"Oh, come on guys, I am fine, I am not going to break down."

They looked weary but accepted it and started to eat the breakfast that was laid out on the table. After filling ourselves to the brim we sat around in the kitchen talking about me living here.

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude on your life".

"Yes, we are Bella we have said time and time again that we think of you as our daughter" Sam said smiling at me as I sat on Paul's lap because Jacob had to leave after breakfast because he skipped patrol last night to be with me.

I sighed and said "Fine, I will live here only as long as it's ok with you to though, so kick me out any time".

They both broke out into huge smiles and hugged the life out of me. I could hear Paul growl at Sam as he hugged me.

"Easy, I was just hugging her it was strictly Father-daughter, so don't get your underwear in a twist". Sam said to Paul who calmed down but didn't see the funny side of it unlike me who started laughing.

"Knock, knock" I hear someone say. We all turn around and find that the mysterious visitor is Officer Brown.

"Hello, I came to talk to Bella". As he says this Emily invites him in and gets him a drink, then sit down. We all sat down around the table on the chairs apart from me who get pulled on to Paul's lap. When he pulls me he starts to kiss and sucks my neck, I guess he was trying to show Officer Brown that I am taken.

"We just wanted to make sure that you are ok". He says with a solemn voice.

"I am really fine, I just deal with death differently" I say trying to sound convincing.

He didn't believe me.

"I promise I am fine". He dropped it.

"So after looking over your, house we can't find a thing the attacker was very smart and covered his tracks" I just nodded not quite sure what to do with this new information.

"We think if it were best that you stay out of Forks". I nod and Sam says "We do as well that's why she will be staying here" Brown agreed.

"Good she should be away". He paused and continued "What about school".

"She will carry on going to Forks High School but will have protection, so she can finish her studies." Emily explained. I nodded at this new information.

"She will start and in two weeks" Sam said.

"Ok good as long as you are ok and safe" Officer Brown said smiling softly. He looks at his watch and gets up. "Well, I better get going, I have work to get to" I nod and smile and say "Thanks". He nods and thanks Emily for the coffee and leaves.

Just as the cop car pulled out two more trucks came in to the drive and running out of the trucks were Meggie and Kim. Followed by Embry, Jared, Quil and Collin. Seth and Brady were with Jacob doing patrol so Collin had being hanging around Quil.

They ran and hugged the life out of me.

"Bella we are so sorry honey, you don't deserve this" Kim whispered to me.

"I really am sorry Bella, no one deserve this especially not you". Meggie says to me as they realise me.

"Thanks, guys" I say with a small smile.

"Were sorry Bells, we tried to keep them away for the day but it didn't work" Jared said with a small smile.

I laughed a little at that comment. "It's fine, I mean what would I do with my best friend and my new sister" At this comment they both break out into smiles.

"So how are you really doing" Quil asks me whilst he wraps his arms around Meggie. I smile at them and reply "I am fine; I wish everyone would stop acting like I am going to break down, I am not". At my new attitude they all laugh a little.

"Ok, I think we can all agree that she is fine" Emily said. When she said this I was engulfed into Paul's arms, I sighed and relaxed into him causing him to purr. This caused the girls to smile and "aww" at us and the guys to snort until their imprints hit causing them to make a rapid apology.

We all decided to sit around and watch TV by time I looked back at the clock it was two in the afternoon, I don't know where the day went. I wondered when Jacob was coming back so I asked Paul and he replied saying "Five" I nodded and carried on watching the TV. It was about four by the time everybody had left. They all gave me hugs including the guys much to Paul's dismay he just stood there and growled until I threatened him with a look that said growl-again-and-you-wont-get-sex-for-a-very-long-time. He immediately shut up.

At five Jacob came home giving me a big kiss, I felt whole again having both of my mates here until Paul had to go out for the night Patrol. He said goodbye giving me a kiss that left me breathless.

When Jacob went for a shower I was left alone with Sam and Emily. I decided to ask a question that had been nagging away at me.

"You know how you guys always say that I am like a daughter to you is that true".

They both looked up and smiled. "Of course, I mean I may not have given birth to you but I love you the same as if I have done" Emily said with a smile.

"So you wouldn't mind if I starting calling you mum and dad then" I say in a hopeful voice. " I mean I know that my dad died yesterday it's just that when I was with Renee and Charlie I felt like I was the adult not them, because with Renee she was always like a child and you know Charlie could never cook or clean. So I think it's my time to have some else take care of me" After I finish my speech I look at them finally. They both have mega-watt smiles on their faces.

Emily squealed and said "Of course I would love to be called mum". She walked over to me and hugged me.

I looked at Sam and he smiled and said "I would love to be your father but you do realise now that I am going to be super over protective of you now". He says dead seriously, I just smile and laugh. "I mean, now you are my daughter I think we should have a set timetable as to how long you can be in your room alone with your imprints" He said. Emily hit him and said "Knock it off, they are her imprints you can't stop them mating". Sam- I mean Dad just sat there sulking. I started to laugh.

"Oh you think that is funny, now do you". I tried to stop laughing only to cause a whole new round of giggles.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and hit his back he didn't even flinch.

"Put me down"

"Nope" His reply was simple.

"Please"

"On one condition, say I am the best dad ever"

"Never" I say laughing.

"Fine then, have it your way" He started to spin.

"Don't you dare drop my daughter, Sam Uley or you will be sorry" Emily shouted. He didn't listen and started swinging more.

"Fine, fine, you are the best dad ever" He stopped and put me down I sat down and pouted at him.

"You're not fair, dad". He just laughed and smiled when I called him dad.

"I could get used to that".

Jacob came down from having his shower and looked confused at the scene in front of him.

"Angel, are you ok" He said worried.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be, I mean I am sat here talking to my mum and dad". As soon as I said this he realised what I called them and smiled. He walked up to me and picked me up and into his arms and whispered. "I am so proud of you, Angel". I smiled and realised that as long as I have family I will be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

**I would just like to say sorry for not updating but I have a valid reason I have been having "woman problems", so if you are female you will know what I mean. Also I have been having writers block but I think I fixed it so I hope you like it. P.S. this chapter is like a filler. Also this will be the last fluffy chapter for a while.**

I have been living with Sam and Emily or AKA my new Mum and dad, for the past few weeks and life couldn't be better. My boys have practically moved in with us as they are constantly over here, when they don't have patrol. Not that my Mum minded because I was happy, my Dad on the other hand, did clearly not like me having boys in my room even if they are my imprints. He would always make an excuse as to why they couldn't go up with me, he even went as far as calling an unnecessary pack meeting but he can sulk all he likes because I wouldn't give them up for anything in the world.

The Pack really has become my slightly dysfunctional family, at first they were my friends but one afternoon I was approached by them and asked if they could be my Uncles instead of friends.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sat in the living room on my own as both Paul and Jacob were on patrol, so I was wallowing in self pity at being alone. Both Mum and Dad had gone out to get food because well, let's face it they are werewolves._

_I turned my attention back to the TV were I was watching some soap opera when I heard the door open and then six footsteps that sounded like herd of Elephants or wolves ( No pun indented)._

_I turned my head, when the door opened to reveal the rest of the pack._

"_Hey guys" I say with a smile on my face._

"_Hey" They all reply._

"_What's the matter, do you want Dad, because he and Mum have gone to get food" I say with a smile on my face._

"_No actually, we wanted to talk to you". Jared says with a smile._

"_Oh okay, is it bad have I done something" I say slightly panicking._

"_Oh, no don't worry its good" Quil says with a laugh._

"_Oh, okay shoot" I say with an expectant look on my face._

"_Well we were talking to your Parents and they agree". Brady says. I looked at him with a face that said carry on._

_Collin took the hit and said quickly I might add. "We were wondering if we could be your Uncles"._

_I just gaped at them in surprise. They notice this and Embry said "Only if you want that, of course."_

_I quickly composed myself. "Seriously, you want to be my Uncles". I say whilst smiling._

_They all nod their heads. "Okay, that would be so cool". They all exhale and start smiling like crazy._

"_On one condition, ever since Sam has become my Dad, he has become super overprotective, please don't try to kill Paul and Jacob" I say._

_They all start to protest until I use the good old puppy dog eyes that gets Dad every time. They all sigh._

"_Fine, but you should know that we don't like it" Seth says._

"_Thanks Uncle Seth." I say causing him and the others to start smiling like mad men._

"_Uncle Seth." He muses and says "I like the sound of that; it has a certain ring to it"._

"_Definitely but Uncle Jared sounds better" Jared- I mean Uncle Jared says._

_I start giggling causing the others to start laughing as well and that is how Mum and Dad found us._

"_What's going on here" Mum says with suspicion in her voice .I just laugh and reply. "Oh, you know nothing just hanging out with my Uncles". Mum and Dad start smiling._

"_So I guess you asked her then" Dad says as he gives me a hug. I pull back from him and say "Yes, they did and I love the idea"._

_Dad nods his head and says "Me too". I look at him confused and before I could ask why, Mum bets me to the point._

"_Why" She says with suspicion clear in her voice._

"_So, now when I shout at Paul and Jacob for getting to close, I have back up". He replies confidently. I just roll my eyes and sigh and loom at Mum with a look on my face that said help. She took the hint and said "Oh, no you don't they are imprints you can't stop them". She had her hands on her hips in a motion that said just-try-and-you-will-be-sorry. They all took the hint and gulped._

"_Got it" She said making her point clear._

"_Yes" They all reply glumly. I just start to laugh and shake my head._

*End of Flashback*

"Bella, get up" I hear my Dad.

I groan and bury my head into my pillow and try to go back to sleep.

"Now Isabella Marie Uley!" That's right I have now been officially adopted by Mum and Dad and even changed my name.

"Don't want to" I yell back.

"Now you have school, you don't want to be late". That's right today is also my first day back at school since the Death of Charlie. My heart still breaks when I think of him.

"Fine" I yell finally giving up because let's face it if I don't get up, he will come and get me up and that won't be good. I kick back the covers and groan getting up. I look around looking for my imprints, only for me to realise that they had patrol and are probably down stairs getting breakfast. So with that thought in mind I get dressed in super speed, well super speed as far as humans go.

I practically run downstairs; I hop off the last step and make my way into the kitchen. My mum was cooking; Dad, Paul and Jacob were all eating at the table. As soon as I set foot in the room, I was in the arms of my mates. They each gave me a kiss and a hug.

"Morning boys" I groan, still sleepy.

"Morning, Angel" Jacob said.

"Morning, Sweetheart". Paul said stroking my cheek.

When we finally made our way to the table Dad gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Bells, maybe next time we could get out of bed a little faster". He said jokingly. All I did was glare.

"Don't worry, Honey ignore your father" Mum said as she kissed my cheek and set my breakfast down in front of me.

I thanked her and dug in. After eating breakfast I was getting ready to go, when all of my Uncles came bursting into the kitchen.

I looked at them in disbelieve as they each gave me a hug.

"What are you all doing hear" I state as I pull away from Uncle Embry.

"We just wanted to say good luck to our niece before she leaves for school". Uncle Quil replies smiling as he hugs me.

"Oh, so this has nothing to do with breakfast then". I say suspiciously.

"Well, that's just an added bonus" Uncle Jared said as he placed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Whatever, we really need to go" I say to Paul and Jacob who had just finished eating. They both nodded and got ready.

As we left I got another round of hugs from my Uncles. They all wished me good luck. I also got a hug from Mum and Dad who both told me that it would all be fine.

When we were in the car, I was sat on Jacob's lap who was hugging me and kissing my neck up and down. When we were nearly at school we pulled over again.

"Let me guess, you need to mark me". They nodded at the same time.

"Of course, Angel" Jacob said.

They started to kiss either side of my neck. I was so lost in the feeling of their lips on my neck I didn't expect them to bite down. So I gasped when they did I started moaning as they did as well. When they pulled back they we smiling. "You're such a good girl" Paul cooed and kissed my cheek again. Jacob stroked my neck placing a kiss on his mark.

Paul then turned his attention back to the road and drove us to school. This is the gates of Hell I am convenient.


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank all the reviewers it really mean a lot and it keeps me going. I sincerely love you all. I know that this one is super short but I am going to the cinemas and I wanted to get this one out but I will update soon, promise.**

When we got out of the truck I was bombarded by Jessica and Angela. They were hugging the life out of me much to Paul and Jacob dislike. They even decided to let me know they didn't like me been touched by anybody but them by growling. All I did was glare at them and which made them growl and glare at me more. I shrunk back knowing that I had just tested their dominance and that I was going to pay for it later.

"Bella we are so sorry". Jessica says as she hugs me tightly.

"Is there any thing we can do?" Angela asks me. I just shake my head.

"No, there is not but thanks for asking." They both nod.

"Bella , Yo Bella" I hear someone shout. I turn around and am confronted by Mike Fucking Newton. Who was making his way through the crowds. I groan internally. I turn to look at Jacob and Paul, who are lent up against the truck. As soon as he made his presence known they both started to growl again but this time they were shaking as well.

"Great, Just Great" I mutter.

"Hi, Bella I just wanted to say I am sorry about your Dad". I nod my head. He looks at me with what he wanted to be a flirty eye but ended up looking like he had a twitch. He took a step forward to give me a hug in which I took a step back for two reasons; One I didn't want to hug this creep, and two I didn't want to get into any more trouble with my boys than I all ready was. He noticed this and dropped his arms back down his sides. He was about to ask me something when the bell went. I started to walk with Angel and Jess, when I was pulled away and dragged into the school, through the corridors and into the male bathroom. I looked up at my attacker and am confronted by my mates who look murderous at this point.

"Guys ,that was the bell we have class" I tried to reason with them. It didn't seem to work.

"You questioned our dominance, today Isabella" Paul said and that was when I knew I was in shit because, one they weren't smiling and two Paul called me by my full name not "Sweetheart" Like he normally does.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong they are my friends and they wouldn't hurt me".

"It shouldn't matter that they are your friends you belong to us, end of". Jacob said.

"Its shouldn't matter that we were in front of people because you are ours, if we wanted to we could mount you in front of the whole school we could because there is not a dam thing you could do about it" Paul said in a dangerously slow voice.

"Got it, Angel". Jacob says. I nod my head.

"Of course, I belong to you" I bow my head in submission causing them both to purr.

"I ma sorry it wont happen again". I whimper.

"We know" Jacob says.

They each kissed my head and wrapped their arms around me. I felt safe and protected and filled with love.

"I love you guys so much".

"We love you too, Sweetheart" Paul replies.

They start rubbing them selves on me whilst purring like cats. I giggled at that thought, my two big strong wolves Purring like cats.

"What are you laughing at, Angel" Jacob asks.

"You are both rubbing yourself on me like cats, which by the way why are you doing that".

"Well since we can't have sex with you in the bathroom, we figured this would have to do as we are still transferring our sent onto you". Paul explained to me. I just nodded my head finally getting the logic behind it.

"Well, I think we better get going, you know since we are in, you know, School" I say sarcastically. They nod and as we make our way out of the bathroom, Paul said something that made my heart stop.

"By the way, Sweetheart don't think that you are getting out of punishment". I turned around and laugh sheepishly.

"Yeah, we cant have you thinking that you can get away with testing our dominance". Jacob agreed. I gulp and nod my head.

"Don't worry, we will do it at home not in the men's bathroom." Jacob said.

"Yes, because that is so much better" I mutter. They both heard me and starting laughing.

We made our way to our next lesson. When we walked in we got a disapproving look form the teacher but after we explained that I had a breakdown because of my father, that lie was curtsey of Paul, he let us sit down. I was sat in between the pair of them, they each took my hand and would kiss it every so often. Now I know they did that to warn of other males but who was I to say because I liked the closeness. So after a boring lesson. The next bell went signalling that it was lunch, I couldn't believe that we had been in this hell hole all morning. When we went in the cafeteria, I heard someone shout my name.

"Bella ,over here". I looked and Jess was stood up waving for us to come and join her and Angela.

I wanted to go over there and sit with them but I knew that I was have to ask permission first. So I turned to my boys, with a puppy dog look. They both groaned.

"Please, please can we". It seemed to work because they looked at each other and nodded. We walked over to the table and we were getting a lot of looks but I couldn't tell if it was because of my two mates as they both looked positively delectable in their button up shirts and low jeans, or if was because I , Isabella Swan just walked in with two Sex Gods. I would go for the latter option.

When we reached the table Paul pulled me on to his Lap and Jacob took my hand places kisses on it.

As they did this Jessica and Angela gave me looks that said that they would want an explanation later. I started to look around the cafeteria after I had been feed dinner by my mates who insisted, I felt my heart stop as I focused on one table in particular.

"Oh, for fucks sake, does God hate me". I mutter. Jacob and Paul seem to pick up on this.

"What's the matter, Angel" Jacob whispers to me. I could hear Paul growl and obviously had seen what I had. Jacob followed our eye line and saw exactly what we had seen. He started growling as well because there sat in the middle of the cafeteria was the Cullen's.

**Cliff-hanger I know but I wanted to do this chapter in two parts so I could write more and leave you hanging because I am mean.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all of the reviews because we have 226, Yeah, Baby! (Does a mini dance, for five minutes…Okay, now calm) Quick question do you want Bella to get pregnant? Because I don't know what to do so I need your help. By the way I am sorry if you like the Cullen's because in my story they are not going to be nice.(Well one might) Okay so on with the chapter.**

As soon as Paul started growling, The Cullen's attention got turned straight to us. In that moment I wished that I could just get swallowed up and die.

"What the Fuck, are they doing here". Paul growled out and tightened his hold that he had on me, afraid that I was going to disappear.

"No idea but they better, stay away from our Bella" Jacob said possessively.

The Cullen's just kept looking at us. I studied each of their faces in hopes of getting some information as to why they are actually here, ruining my life again for the second time. As I looked at them I realised that their were six of them, as Edward had joined them. When I looked at his face I expected to feel some emotions towards him, but instead only felt loathing and the wish that he was dead. Now I know that may seem harsh but I have a feeling that he had something to do with Charlie's death.

I was pulled out of my train of thought by the boys growling again. Suddenly I realised that we properly caused a scene by the way the boys were growling, my theory was confirmed when I looked around and found every person in the cafeteria staring between us and the Cullen's. It was like a tennis match.

"Guy's calm down, Okay they can't take me away from you, unless they take me kicking and screaming". I say in a calming voice.

They were going to reply when the bell rang.

"Look come on, forget them they mean nothing to me, nothing". I say trying to get them calm because I didn't want to cause a scene. Bit late for that, a voice in my head said. I shook my head. As we were leaving the cafeteria, Jessica and Angela made my promise that we would have a girl's day so I could explain. I agreed and we parted ways.

I had Biology next, which was the only class on my whole time table that I was on my own for. So after they dropped my off at my classroom, I gave them each a big kiss and hug, getting a lot of looks from the people passing by. As I walked into the classroom, I felt my heart drop and I whispered "Fuck", Because I remembered just exactly who I have to sit next to. Edward Fucking Cullen. As I approached the table he just sat there smirking at me. All I wanted to do was smack him in the fucking face and wipe that stupid smirk off him.

As I sat down he said in a voice, that I think was supposed to make me swoon but only made me throw up a little bit in my mouth.

"Hello, love I missed you dearly."

"I hate you, so just fuck off". I say in an irritated voice.

"Now, don't be like that and certainly don't use such vulgar language, or you will punished". He said. Yep, I just threw up again in my mouth. Now I know I get punished by Jacob and Paul but when they say that it slightly turns me on, but when he says it I just want to gouge me eyes out.

"Once I get you away from those horrible dogs, I will teach you how to behave properly". I gagged and whispered back because I knew that he could hear me." Listen Fuckward, I am not going anyway with you and your creepy dead family". He looked taken back.

"Love, just give it some time and you will be crawling back in to my arms, and we will live happily ever after". He said with a sickening smile.

I shook my head. "The only way, I would crawl near you, is if it would be in to the pits of hell". And with that I turned my attention back to the teacher. By the end of the hour I was ready to give up on life because every fucking five minutes he would "Accidentally" rub against me. So as soon as the bell rang I scrabbled all of my stuff together and ran out of the room. When I got out of the lesson from hell, I was met by my two mates who were stood shaking. I ran up to them and hugged the life out of them. As soon as they smelt HIM on me, They started growling.

"Angel, Did he hurt you?" Jacob questioned me.

"Now, why would I hurt my mate?" Said the voice of Fuckward himself. As soon as he said that I was his mate that started them off again.

"She is NOT your mate, you filthy Bloodsucker" Paul growled out.

"Edward don't, this won't work, she will come to us eventually". I heard Alice say, Okay since when had she arrived. I looked at her and found the whole Cullen clan minus Esme and Carlisle, standing around them.

"Listen to her, Edward she will come to you". I heard Jasper say.

"I would never Leave, my mates, I love them" I say trying to keep my self from shouting at them. The bell rang signally the next lesson.

"Well, we will see, she belongs with us" Edward said.

"Just, leave the girl alone she doesn't want this" Rosalie said, to my surprise.

"Thanks, Rose" I say nodding to her. She nods back almost smiling, I say almost because this is still Rose.

"You watch, you will join us" Alice whined as they walked away.

I turned to Jacob and Paul, who still have not stopped shaking, I pulled them into a hug.

"Don't worry, I am will never leave you ever". I promised to them. They both nodded and pulled me into a hug and kissed my neck, trying to get rid of Fuckward's smell. After a few minutes when they were finally happy that I smelt like them again, they pulled away and looked at me and smiled. I felt me knees go weak.

"I guess that we should go to class" I say as I try to get out of their grip.

They growled. "No we will just leave, because Sam will want to know that they are back". Paul said. I sighed and nodded because I knew that they were right. Plus I just wanted to get locked away in a room with my imprints.

They drive back home was silent. Half way through the drive , Paul rang Sam and told him what happened. When we pulled up at my house, I still couldn't get used to saying that.

My Dad was sat outside waiting for us. When I got out of the car I was swooped into the arms of my father who kissed my head and let me go. "I am sorry Bells, if I could stop them going to school I would, but I can't". I nodded understanding his anger.

"It's alright Dad, I will just have to deal".

"If you guys want, you can do your patrol now and then stay the night". I almost fell over because Dad never lets then stay in my room. They both nodded eagerly at the thought of staying the night. I turned and gave Jacob a hug and kiss. When I gave Paul a hug he whispered in my ear. "Don't think, you get out of punishment because tomorrow is Saturday". I shivered causing him to smirk. After they thanked Sam profusely they left.

I turned and looked at Dad in disbelieve. He laughed and said "Look I know I don't like it and I don't have to, but I started to rethink it and as long as they treat you right, I can't complain." I didn't believe him, until it dawned on me. "Mum told you no sex until you except it, didn't she".

"It's none of your business, but yes, yes she did". He said with a chuckle. I started to laugh.

"Okay, stop laughing at my expense and lets go inside you have visitors".

When we walked in I got bombarded by Mum. Who hugged the living day lights out of me.

"Oh Bella, sweetie are you Okay?" She said as she pulled away. I nodded as she said this.

I walked into the living room and to my surprise all of my uncles were there. They all pulled me into hugs.

"Not that I don't want to see you all, but what are you doing here?".

"Well after, our Alpha said what happened today, we just had to check up on our niece". Uncle Embry said.

"Thanks guys" I say as I sit in between Uncle Brady and Uncle Collin, who each gave me a kiss on the head.

"Well, Bella I was discussing with the guys and we decided that since the guys have to still finish school, they could finish it at Fork's High". Dad said.

I look at them and they all smile in confirmation.

"You are all willingly going to go to school". I say with suspicion clear in my voice".

"Of course". Uncle Quil said.

"Yeah, I mean we just want to be there for our niece" Uncle Jared said smirking.

"Oh, so you don't want to have a fight with the Cullen's". I say innocently.

"The Cullen's, Oh do they go there, we never knew". Uncle Collin said, looking at Uncle Seth.

"Right, Seth"

"Nope, never knew". Uncle Seth says.

"You know what, what ever".

"Atta, Girl". Uncle Brady says whilst kissing my head again. You know, now that I think about it, it's better that my mates aren't here because all of the touching would have them in a right fit.

We all sat round and watched TV, for an hour until Mum called us in for dinner. We had the most amazing spaghetti and meatballs, which I would die for. They all left at about eight, after telling me that they would see me on Sunday for the BBQ we were going to have. They all gave me another hug and left.

I went upstairs pretty much after the others left. So after saying night to Mum and Dad, I had a shower and was in bed for nine-thirty. I drifted off but got woken up again at eleven when Jacob and Paul came in from patrol.

"Hi" I whisper sleepily.

"Hi sweetheart, go bad to sleep because you have to be ready for tomorrow" Paul growled/whispered into my ear.

"Okay, Love you both" I say.

"We, love you too, Angel" Jake said. I snuggled into them both and was back in dream land. Silently waiting for tomorrow and my punishment.

**Quick authors note how would you feel about a dominant Jake and Paul and a Submissive Bella in bed (Role play). I will let you ponder that thought.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Since I got way more reviewers than expected I decided to write this chapter a day early. I am just so nice, aren't I? Now today I am going to my Best Friends house until Saturday, so I won't update until then. Also from the response I will have Bella get pregnant. So on with the Chapter, by the way this chapter is pure lemons. So if you hate lemons don't read this **

After a night of dreamless sleep. Which coming from me is saying something. I woke up naked, now I know for a fact that I went to bed in my PJ'S. So my guess would be that one of my mates undressed me.

I was thirsty. So I looked at the clock which read 10 o'clock. I got out of bed which was hard when you are being smothered to death by two wolves. I got my dark blue silk dressing gown and put it on because I for one did not want to be seen naked by my parents. So with that thought in mind I walked downstairs expecting to see my parents, but had no such luck because there was no one there. I walked to the fridge when I passed the table there was a note that said.

_Bella,_

_Me and your Mother have gone to the tribal meeting that is taking place today, so we decided to let you sleep in. We will be back at 3._

_ Love Dad._

I silently nodded to myself, even though he couldn't see me. Although on the plus side there would be no one in the house. So after getting a drink I walked back up stairs. I tried to do it quietly but failed miserably. When I walked back into my room I was confronted by now, two wide awake wolves.

"Hi, sorry about the noise". I say as I sit down on the bed placing my drink on the nightstand.

"Don't be, we woke up when you left the bed" Paul said smiling as he kissed me.

"I went downstairs and found a note from Dad saying that he and Mum will be gone until 3". They both smirked when I said that.

"Good, because we want you to be very vocal for what we have planned". Jacob said.

"For what you have planned" I say not quite getting it.

"Yes, because you see today we want to try something different" Paul said.

"Which would be" I say.

"We want you to be our submissive, and we will be your Master's". Jacob said looking at me.

"What does that mean"

"Well you would have to do exactly what we tell you, you have to trust us" Paul said softly. I nodded my head.

"Okay" I say clearly wanting to see where this was going.

"You sure" Jacob said wanting me to make sure I want this.

"Yes" I say confidently.

"Good, okay first we are not Jacob and Paul, you will call us Sir, unless we say otherwise and you must not speak unless spoken to, Okay". Paul said to me.

"Yes, Sir" I say not wanting to disappoint them. It worked because they both smiled.

"Good girl". Jacob cooed at me.

"Right so first things, first we have to punish you for yesterday". Paul said in a menacing voice, I would have laughed normally but I knew that they were in role, so I just shut up.

"Now, you have too much on" Jacob said.

So whilst Jacob took of my dressing gown, Paul went to the closet and pulled out a box. Wait a minute a box since when did that get there. I looked at Jacob and he understood because he replied. "We have had it since we imprinted on you". I nodded my head.

I looked back at Paul who had pulled out a flogger. I gulped.

"Now if you are a good girl, this will be the only pain you feel today okay". Paul said to me as he lifted me so I was lying across his lap.

"Yes, Sir"

"Good girl, God do you know how beautiful you ass is Sweetheart". He said as he pinched it making me jump and squeal.

"Was that a noise Isabella" Jacob said.

"No Sir".

"Good, right now I am going to give you ten squats, so you better count them". Paul growled out.

I felted the first squat. "One"

"Good girl". Jacob cooed at me.

The second smack was a little harder. "Two"

"Three"

I say as the third swat was delivered.

By number six I was squirming on Paul's lap, not because of the pain because that was a dull ache but because of the pleasure. I could tell that I was dripping wet.

"Isabella" Jacob growled at me as a warning to stop moving. I stopped.

"Good"

"Nine"

I choked out.

The final smack was by far the worst one.

"Ten"

I gasped.

"Such a good girl". Paul cooed as he rubbed my burning ass.

"Right, I think we can move on, don't you Paul" Jacob said.

"Yes right, we want you lie down". Paul instructed me.

I nodded and got of his lap and lied down on the bed slowly, key word slowly because my butt was on fire.

"Right, well we are going to blindfold you Isabella is that alright, Angel"

"Yes, Sir".

"Good" Paul said and with that my vision was gone as I felt him tie the silk blindfold around my head.

"You don't realise how beautiful you look, lying there all spread out naked for us, dripping wet for us" Jacob growled out.

I gasped as I felt someone suck my nipples. I started to moan.

I was so focused on who ever was sucking nipples that I didn't noticed that someone was kissing there way down my body. Until I felt some one fingers push there way through my dripping wet pussy. By that time I was moaning like crazy and I needed to cum so bad.

"Please, Sir can I cum".

"No". Paul said flatly.

"Please". I practically begged them.

"Not yet" I stayed like that for what felt like years but was only a few minutes all the while I was begging and whimpering, until Jacob said the magic words.

"Alright, Angel cum for us". As soon as he said that I had an earth shattering orgasm.

They removed the blind fold. "Good girl". They both cooed at me whilst they kissed me.

"You are such a good girl, right are you ready for the next part" Jacob said. I nodded.

"Right, we want you to get on all fours for us Sweetheart" Paul said.

I did as they asked. As I did I could feel the wetness drip down my legs.

They both purred when they saw that happen. "So beautiful" Paul muttered as he moved behind me. He was kneeling and I felt his arousal against my butt. "For this next part, I am going to take you this way whilst you suck Jake off". As he said this Jake knelt in front of me. I licked off the pre-cum of the tip. He moaned loudly. I took him in my mouth he was moaning like crazy when I to bob my head back and forth. As I was doing this Paul pushed his why in my ass causing us both to mouth which caused Jacob to moan because of the vibrations on his cock. Paul was moving in and out of me at a very fast pace causing me to move my mouth faster around Jake. I could tell that he was close. "Oh, oh, God Bella, Yes" He said as he climaxed shooting his seed in my mouth.

His cock softened in my mouth as he pulled back. He kissed my head. When he moved Paul grabbed hold of my hips and started moving harder and faster.

"Oh God, Paul". I was so close I started shaking, when all of a sudden he reached his arm around me and started to rub my clit causing me to go over the edge. "BELLA" Paul screamed as he spilled his seed in to my ass.

"YES, OH GOD" I screamed as I came.

We all collapsed on the bed. "Oh, my god that was amazing" I breathed out. "Good to know" Jacob said as he kissed my head. They wrapped their arms around me and we just sat there in silence. Until we heard my Father's booming voice. "WHAT THE HELL".


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews. I am sorry that I didn't post yesterday but last night I found out that a friend from school was in a car crash and died, so my head is all over the place but I tried to make this chapter good so I hope you like it. By the way I know its short the next one will be longer promise.**

"WHAT THE HELL". As soon as I heard my fathers booming voice my first thoughts were Oh Shit, I knew I was in trouble. I knew that I would have to go down there and try to talk some sense into him but I was scared not for me I mean he is my dad he would never hurt me, but I was sacred for him because my boys would kill him if he could get too close too fast. So I tried to get out of bed, only to be held back by two sets of hot arms.

"Where do you think you are going, Angel" Jake said.

"I was going to go downstairs to try to solve this because I don't know what you heard but I heard an EXTREMLY angry father". I say trying to get them to see my point.

They looked at each other.

"We cant risk it sweetheart, he could loose control and hurt you so we will go instead". Paul said but as soon as he did I was shaking my head from side to side furiously.

"No, are you kidding me if he sees you two it will just add more fuel to the fire, please let me go". I say with my best puppy dog eyes.

They both caved in and sighed.

"Fine but if we think it is too dangerous we are coming in". I nodded my head because I knew that they were reasonable notations. I got off the bed and got dressed into some sweats because lets face it if he was mad now he would be on the border line of livid if I went down there naked.

So with as much dignity as I could muster I walked downstairs ready to meet my fate. When I walked into the kitchen I was met by my very, very angry father. He was stood there shaking. My mind was going over a million different ways too approach but there was too many to pick out.

So I went for the innocent approach.

"What's the matter daddy" I say trying in a innocent voice.

"Don't 'Daddy' me, Isabella Marie Uley, why do you smell of sex?" He growled out.

"We-" I started but got cut of by Dad.

"Don't you dare stand there and say that you didn't because this place fucking reeks of sex!". He nearly shouted out at me.

"Fine, we did but what's its got to do with you!" I say my temper nearly getting the better of me.

"I am your Father, it has every thing to do with me, I can't have you going around acting like some WHORE". He screamed in my face as soon as he said that I felt like I had been slapped in the face.

"What?" I say with tears pickling my eyes.

"You heard me what are the pack going to think when they come round here and smell it". I felt the tears escape my eyes and as soon as they did my boys came to my rescue. They wrapped me up in their arms and kissed my head.

"Get away from my daughter" Sam growls out at my boys.

"No, you get away from OUR imprint you are upsetting her" Jacob growled out at Dad.

"That's it I have had enough, you are forbidden from seeing them" Dad told me. I started getting angry at him telling me what to do because that reminded me of how Edward would as well. I pulled myself out of my mate's arms and started walking towards my father.

"No, you cant stop me from seeing them, I am in love with them both and if you cant except that then you obliviously cant except me" I screamed at him and with that I was walking out of the door.

"IF YOU DARE LEAVE THIS HOUSE, DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK" Dad screamed at me. I just looked at him, shook my head and walked out. I was so court up in my emotions that I didn't notice my boys had walked out with me as well, until I was pulled into there arms and kissed my head as we got into the truck. We drove to Jacob's house in silent. When we got out of the car Billy was waiting there. I got out and tried my best to smile but failed miserably as it came out as a grimace.

Billy looked like he was going to say something but was silenced by Paul and Jacob who just glared at him telling him to shut up. He let us go past and followed us in and wheeled himself in to the living room for now. We walked to Jacob's bedroom and laid down on the bed because I was exhausted from the fighting and the sex. They didn't say a thing because they knew I just wanted to think so they just laid down next to me wrapping them up in my arms and that's how we stayed for the rest of the day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all of the reviews because we are nearly at 300 Whooo! And I also got my GSCE result's which were really good so I am in a happy mood so I wrote you a long chapter. **

*Emily's P.O.V*

After we left the tribal meeting, I sent Sam home to check on Bella. My beautiful daughter who is about the closets thing I will ever get to having one as when I was younger I was diagnosed with a condition of the ovaries, which has prevented me from having children. So after I sent Sam home I decided to go to the store and pick up some more food because well lets face it if there is food in our house it doesn't stay that way for long. As I was walking into the store I was confronted by my angry cousin, Leah. I could tell that she had grown, height wise and she had also filled out more body wise like she was becoming toned. She was starting to look like the boys in the Pack with there toned bodies but I didn't think anything of it so I let it drop.

"Oh look who it is my back-stabbing Ex-Best friend." She practically sneered at me in disgust.

"Leah lo-" She cut me of before I could even talk to her.

"No you look, you have ruined my life, you just couldn't leave me and Sam alone could you, you just had to steal away my happiness". I gasped because as she said this to me I could see her shaking like when a wolf is about to phase but I mean was that even possible. I was snapped out of my musings by her next comment.

"And I also heard that you adopted that White trash bint from Forks-" This time I cut her because she was crossing a line by mentioning Bella.

"Now you listen here, you can say anything about me but as soon as you say something about Bella that is where I draw the line". I shouted at her.

"She has done nothing wrong except loose her father and its sad that the only way you now how to make yourself feel better is to take a dig at MY daughter". After I said that I walked out of the store not even bothering with the food and got in the car and drove home.

When I arrived home I felt a odd tension around the house. I walked in the front door and was confronted by a silent Sam sat on a chair at the table with his head in his hands.

"Sam" I said to him but he made no movements.

So I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. As soon as I did this he looked up and I could see that he had been crying and I could see guilt clearly evident in his eyes.

"Sam what's wrong?".

"I think I just made the worst mistake of my life". He whispered to me.

"Why, what did you do and where is Bella" I say not getting it.

"Well when I came home, I could smell sex in the air so I knew that she had have sex with them". I nodded my head getting him to carry on because I didn't see the problem, I mean she is eighteen for Christ's sake, she is old enough. So he carried on "I shouted at her and kind of flipped out and called her a whore". As soon as he said this I gasped.

"YOU CALLED MY DAUGHTER A WHORE". I screamed at him. He glumly nodded. "So she stormed out and I told her that if she was going to leave then she should not come back". By the time he had finished the story I was about ready to hit him.

"Why the hell would you do that, now she probably won't come back" I screamed at him.

"I know that I shouldn't of done any of it but I just snapped, I mean she is my little girl and I just got her and now I have to lose her to two Pack mates of all people, its not fair". He whined out near the end of his speech. I looked at him and sighed and sat on his knee. I pulled my arms around his neck.

"Look, I know that we only just got her but you have to let her go and live her life, I mean yes I get that you are upset but you had no right to call her a whore". I say and he nodded and said "I know that, I regretted it as soon as I said it and the look in her eyes when I said that with be with me for the rest of my life". I nod.

"And another thing she is eighteen so she can have sex when ever she wants because, I swear to God if you say anything to MY daughter about sex you will have to go the rest of your life without it, Got it". I growled out at him. He nodded. "Good, well you better go and find OUR daughter and talk her into coming back because that will also be another reason for you to never have sex again". I said and he nodded and got up but just as he was out f the door I said.

"Oh, and by the way if the Pack comes rounds, I am going to have to tell them exactly what you said to THEIR niece aren't I now." He looked conflicted but knew that he was in the wrong so he nodded his head just like he should of because he may be my imprint but, if he says anything like that again to my daughter then he is going to get it.

*Sam's P.O.V*

I had done a lot of stupid things in my life but I think the one, were I called my daughter a whore was definitely the worst one so far. I mean she means everything to both me and Emily and we wouldn't give her up for the whole world. So I knew in that moment that I would do any thing to get her back, I mean at this point I would even go as far as begging. Now I knew exactly were she would go because she was that predictable. So as I pulled into the Blacks drive, started to feel nervous and to be fair I had every right to be because I knew that in that house there was two wolves that wanted me dead. So I took a slow walk to the door and slowly raised my hand to knock at the door. After only one knock the door was flung open to reveal a VERY angry wolf.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WANT, COULDN'T JUST MAKE HER LIFE ANY WORSE COULD YOU" Jacob shouted at me.

"No, look I came here to say sorry, please just let me, I no what I did was wrong". I say with a pleading look.

"Why should we you will only hurt her even more". Jacob said in a calmer voice.

"Please Jake, please I need to tell her that I am sorry", I say in my most pleading voice. He continues to stare at me until he finally sighs and nods.

"Fine, but I swear to God if you make her cry". He says in a threatening voice all I do is gulp and nod my head. He lets me past but as I walk into the living room, Paul is walking in from the door that leads to were Bella is. He stops as soon as he sees me and starts growling.

"What the fuck is he doing here" He says through clenched teeth. I started to talk only to be cut off by Jake.

"He is here to see Bella, let him he wants to say sorry but I have warned him that if he makes her cry he gets it" Jacob tried to reason with Paul.

"Fine but you hurt her any more, Alpha or no Alpha you will get it, trust me".

I nod and walk past him and slowly enter the room in which my Daughter is in. As I walk in I can see her small form in the middle of the bed curled up in a ball shape making her look even tinier.

"Bella" I say softly. "Bella, princess come on talk to me". I say as I move to sit next to her on the bed.

She slowly turns too me and I can see that she has been crying.

"Oh, honey I am so sorry, I never meant to call you that horrible name, its just you are my daughter and I feel like I am losing you before I even got you" I say softly whilst I was stroking her hair. "I also know that I was being a total hypocrite by saying that you can't have sex with your imprints…I am so sorry and I will keep on saying that until you forgive me"

She looks up through her lashes which have little droplets of tears on them. "Its okay, I never meant to walk out from you and Mum its just… I hate it when people try to control my life and I felt like you were trying to do that and I just flipped". She says to me in a whisper.

"I know and I am truly sorry, I ever hurt you My Princess, I just let my anger get the better of me". When I say this she nods. I continue "And just so you know your Mum knows and has threatened me, until I came round" She lets out a small giggle and a smile. "There is that smile I wanted to see" I coo in her ear.

"I was wondering if you would like to come back home with me" I say in a whisper because I know that see is starting to drift off in to dreamland. She nods so I and pick her up and place her in my lap were I continue to stroke her hair and I start to softly sing into her ear. When I know that she is asleep I slowly pick her up and walk into the living room, where I am confronted.

"Is she okay?" Paul asks. I nod.

"Yeah, she is fine, I am just going to take her home before Emily comes over and kills me". I say with a small chuckle. They both look at her and nod looking sad that she is going. "If you want, you can come over tomorrow before School." When I say this they both smile and kiss her head and whisper an "I love you" In her ear. I walk out of the house and gently place her in the truck after a slow drive home. I parked the Truck and gathered up my daughter in my arms and held her close to me and I walk in because I figured that as long as I have her in my arms Emily won't kill me. When I walk in Emily is up and sat in the kitchen. She stands up and walks over to me and slowly starts to stroke her hair after she placed at kiss on her head she looked at me and said "Well, I see that you two have made up".

I nod and she says "Good because I was on the verge of killing you if you didn't come back with her". I chuckle a little at that comment. "You better go put her to bed" She said.

I walk with her up to her room and gently place her on the bed and tuck her in the quilt and kiss her forehead. As I leave I look back and whisper an "I love you". I leave and turn the lights off knowing that my little girl is safe.

**Now I know that this chapter is dull but the next one is school with the Pack and also we get to meet Brady and Collin's imprint but is it going to be an easy imprint…Of course not :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all again for all of the reviews it means the world to me. I seriously love you all so much.**

When I woke up the next morning, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders because of the talk me and dad had. In a weird way I think the whole argument was a learning experience for both of us, I mean I have to learn to respect what he says and actually listen to him and he learnt that I am not a little girl so he can't tell how to live my life.

I groaned when I realised that not only do I have School but I have it with my Six Over-protective Uncles and My two imprints, so I think its safe to say the my life is going to get seriously interesting. Great. I sat up in my bed and stretched like a cat. I turned and looked at the clock, which had the number 7:00 on it. So I quickly got out of bed and got dressed into my skinny jeans and I picked out a shirt to go with it. I ran a brush through my hair and tried to make it look at least half presentable. I brushed my teeth and headed down stairs, where I found my Father and Mother.

"Hey, Princess" My Dad said to me whilst picking the coffee mug of the table and taking a sip from it.

"Hey Dad". As soon as I said that he broke out into a smile because I guess he realised that I forgave him.

"Hey honey" Mum says to me as she hands me breakfast.

"Thanks and Hi" I say to her with a smile and sit next to Dad.

After eating breakfast, my two beautiful God like Mates came through the door and kissed me on the lips. As soon as they saw that I was sat next to my Dad they had me out of my chair and on their laps on the other side of the table in less than ten seconds. They had my in their arms which were wrapped around my waist very possessively.

"What the hell". Sam cried out.

"Well we think you proved just how you feel about OUR Bella." Paul growled out at my Dad.

I turned in their arms and straddled their laps and looked them in the eyes and stroked their faces and said in a calming tone. "Boys, calm down he said he was sorry, yesterday and I have forgiven him, He won't hurt me".

They both stared at me and then Jacob sighed and nodded.

"Fine but if he says one more horrible word about you he getting it." Jacob said to be kissing my hand.

I looked at Paul with an expectant look.

"Please Paul, lets just forget this ever happened and lets move on and never mention it again". I then gave him my best puppy dog look and pouted my lip out.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine but this whole forgetting thing might be harder to do" He said with a guilty expression on his face.

I looked at him and said slowly. "Why?".

He looked away trying to ignore my stare, until I grabbed his face in my hands on made sure I looked him in the eye And repeated myself.

"Paul, Why?"

"Well when I was on patrol last night…" He said stopping mid-sentence.

I nodded for him to carry on.

"…I might have let the memory slip and accidentally shown the rest of the Pack what happened".

"What do you mean accidentally let slip". I say using air-quotes on the last three words, but before he could even explain six very angry Wolves came crashing through the door.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CALL OUR NIECE A WHORE". Uncle Jared screamed at my Dad.

"Look… I what I did was wrong but… I have said sorry but trust me I felt and still do feel horrible" Dad said in a calming yet strong Alpha tone.

"BULL IF YOU KNEW IT WAS WRONG WHY SAY IT". Uncle Seth said and yes I said Seth apparently he can get angry.

"I know-"This time Uncle Quil cut him off. "NO WHAT YOU DID WAS INEXCUSEABLE AND TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER, WAIT OUR NIECE AS WELL". I didn't know what to do so I just looked at My Mum who was watching the scene carefully and silently.

"Please if there is any way to make it up to her I would." Dad said quietly.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, we were thinking that…we have a right as Bella is our niece we get to punish you for this". Uncle Collin said in a dark voice. The other nodded in agreement.

"What? You are joking?". Dad said in a pleading voice.

"No…We are dead serious" Uncle Embry said in a flat tone.

"Fine…if it will make you forgive me".

"Guys, you don't need to do this" I say in a pleading tone.

"No, Bells he has to do something for what he said to you." Uncle Brady said.

I turned to look at My imprints and started to use the good old puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, no you don't…you cant use the puppy dog eyes on them, we have a right as your uncles to do this". Uncle Jared said.

"Fine, when are you going to do it so I can be as far away from you as possible?"

"We don't know we have to discuss it later". Uncle Quil said with a smile.

"Right now we have got the fun part out of the way…are you ready for school Bells?" Uncle Collin said in a teasing tone.

"No" I answered flatly.

"Why?… we won't do any thing". Uncle Embry said all too innocently.

"Yes, you will"I stated

"Gee, good to know you have so much faith in us". Uncle Brady said.

"Look, you what I don't care any more, lets just go because we will be late". I say getting off my mates laps. I went to kiss my Mum and Dad goodbye and I got my bag and walked out of the door and climbed into the truck. A few seconds later all of my Uncles and my mates were coming out of the house and getting in to their respectable cars and trucks.

"Are you alright, Angel" Jacob asked me as he and Paul got in the truck. I nodded in reply secretly lying because lets face it they couldn't not make a scene.

After a boring ride in the truck, we finally arrived at Fork's High School.

When we pulled up I realised that we were the last people to arrive so the parking lot was nearly empty. When I got out of the car we walked over to were the rest of the Pack were stood.

"Right, are you ready for this because I certainly am not" I say sarcastically. They all nodded and gave me a hug and kiss.

"Look we will try to be low key but we can't promise anything." Uncle Seth said and with that we were all walking in the school ready to face it.

After a fairly boring morning we hadn't come into any contact with any Cullen or A certain Mike Newton.

When lunch came me, my imprints and the rest of the Pack walked into the cafeteria, well that was awkward I can tell you because if I thought the staring was bad when it was only Paul and Jacob it was hundred times worse when all of my Uncles came in.

"Do the Pale faces always stare?" Asked Uncle Collin

"No… but then again I don't normally walk in with six other werewolves now do I?"

"Suppose" He replied and nodded and went back to eating the hamburger he had already taken a bite out of. As the end of lunch was approaching I thought that we might have got away with not causing a scene but nooooo, God just had to hate me, because as soon as Jodie Smith came to the table to give back my science notes that I had lent her, My Uncle Collin and Brady just had to Fucking imprint.

I mean I knew that they had done it as soon as she walked up to the table but it was confirmed when she looked in to their eyes.

"Hey Bella thanks for the notes I'm totally failing they helped" She flashed me a bright smile

"Its no problem glad I could help" I smiled back putting the notes in my bag.

They looked at her like she was their world. I thought that my two Uncle's might get an easy imprint but no because as soon as they started to ask her what her name was, Mike Fucking Newton just had to come behind her and wrap his arms around her I could see the love shining in her eyes when he did.

"Are you ready to go, Babe?" The fucker said.

She nodded and thanked me again as she turned around and kissed Mike square on the lips. As soon as she did I heard two growls. Oh Shit I thought. "Come lets get to class because the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can…" He whispered the last part in her ear and it must have been something because she started to giggle, playfully hitting his arm.

Causing them to growl even louder and shake even more, I turned to them sharply and glared and whispered.

" Will, you to pack that in because I swear too God I I…I will get Paul and Jacob too beat you up". I smacked my imprints "Right?" I said.

They shook their heads. "Sorry Sweetheart…But if that was you we would do a hell of a lot more than growl." Paul said and I just nodded.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Look how about I invite her over tomorrow night and you two can come round". They both nodded. Whilst we were talking I didn't notice that Mike and Jodie had left until I spotted them about to walk out of the Cafeteria, so I ran and court up with them. I called her name and she turned around.

"Oh, Hey Bella, What's wrong?".

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to come round to my house tomorrow night to study I can help you as you said you were failing?". I ask her, she looks at Mike and he nods.

She turns to me and says "That would be cool, I will come round after school then". I nod my head and walk away just in time because the bell rang signally that it was time for lessons.

When I walked back to the table they were all stood up ready to go to the next lesson. I walked up to Uncle Collin and Brady and hugged them.

"She is going to come round tomorrow…so you can come round then". I say as they nod and perk up a bit at the thought of seeing her again. We walked to our next lessons and I that just so happened to have with Uncle Seth and Jared as my imprints and Uncles all had Gym. So I kissed my imprints goodbye who both kissed me possessively because of the males staring at me. I also hugged the rest of them and the three of us started to walk to our next lesson. When we walk in the classroom all of the Cullen's were sat at their desks except this time I noticed that there was a strawberry blonde sat next to Edward practically throwing herself at him in middle of the room. He perked up when he saw me causing my two Uncles to growl. I looked at them and whispered "Its alright, calm down". As I sat down and started to listen to the teacher I was pulled out of concentration by Edward saying my name

"Bella" I Turned around and looked at him. "I would like you too meet Tanya my new girlfriend". He said in what was meant to turn me on but only worked on Tanya because she started to practically dry hump him. Great just what I need, I thought before turning my attention to the teacher.

**Now I now some of you wanted Leah to be the imprint but trust me she will come back and trust me it will be interesting and what should Sam's punishment be and what is Edward really doing with Tanya…Hmm. So review and let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks again and I am sorry for the wait but In England we have been having Bank holiday, so I have been with my family so I haven't had any time to write, so sorry again. I hope you like this chapter.**

After an interesting lesson, well I think word should be funny because through out the whole lesson me, Uncle Seth and Uncle Jared were in stitches because of the sight of Edward and Tanya who we figured was here to make me jealous, well at least I hope because even though I hate him going from me to her is kind of an insult. I mean at one point Tanya was licking the shell of his ear and he was shuddering because he was having an orgasm well that's what we think because well lets face it that has properly been the closets Fuckward has ever been to having sex. The Gay Prude. Whilst this was happening you could see the disgust on Roses and Emmett's faces, as they keep shifting further and further away from them and by "Them" I mean Fuckward, The whore, Evil Pixie Bitch and Jasper who we had yet to think of a name for. You can tell we pay attention in our lessons.

Well anyway after that delightful lesson we walked straight in to the corridor, with straight faces only to look at each other and burst out laughing again and that's how the rest of the Pack found us.

"What the hell, is wrong with you three?" Uncle Embry said looking at us.

"Ed…Edw…Edward" I managed to struggle out between laughs. As soon as I said that, the rest of the Pack started to look alarmed at the thought of Edward being near me.

"What? How can you just stand there and laugh your suppose to protect her?" Jacob growled out. We shook our heads at the same time.

"No…no you don't understand, Edward has invited some Vampire Whore to live with him, so he can make me jealous". I Said I don't know how but I managed to get out between laughs.

"It was really funny because the Whore was dry humping him in the middle of class and he is practically having multiple orgasms because of the fact that well…he is a hundred and seven year old virgin" Uncle Seth said between laughs, causing the rest of The Pack to start laughing as well.

"What the Hell are you stupid mutts laughing at?" Said a screeching voice. So we all turned around and stopped laughing when we realised that we were confronted by the Fucking Whore and Fuckward who had his arms around her, groping her, now don't get me wrong because I know that me and my boys have a lot of PDA but what they were doing was like a fucking porno. Now as soon as My Mate's realised that it was Fuckward they immediately moved towards me. Jacob wrapped me up in his arms and Paul moved next to me and grabbed one of my hands and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I relaxed into their embrace.

"We were just laughing at the free porno we got last lesson". I say innocently. The Whore gasped, well fake gasped.

"Look bitch, you might think that Eddie here is in love with you but we are in love and just can't keep our hands off each other". She said. My Boys started growling when she called me a Bitch but I just shrugged it off because I have been called worse things but when she walking about how I thought that Edward loved me, well I started laughing again.

"Look, Whore can I call you Whore" She looked at me like she wanted to say something but I wouldn't let her. "Well I am going to…so Whore, I don't really care if you and Fuckward are in love because I couldn't care less but next time you want to prove how much in love you two are, don't do it in the middle of class". I say and with that we all walked away leaving a dumbfounded Whore and ass.

After our little talk with Fuckward and the whore the rest of the after noon was a drag. Although every time we walked past Jodie, Brady and Collin would try to walk up to her to talk to her, but only to get pulled back by one of the Pack saying that they would see her tomorrow night anyway, so calm the Fuck down. As we were walking to the truck I got a hug and kiss from each of my Uncles and I waved them goodbye and promised to see them tomorrow.

When we got in the truck, I started to feel ill well not like flu, ill but like sick. I mean I felt like I was going to vomit. I felt like saying something to Jacob and Paul but then realised that I was in a moving vehicle so I just put it down to travel sickness.

When we pulled up out side my house, I started to feel a wave of nausea wash over me so I jumped out of the truck and ran past Jacob and Paul who were running after me yelling at me to slow down and tell them what's wrong. Finally I made it to the bathroom and just in the nick of time because I soon empted my lunch out in to the toilet. As soon as I made it in to the bathroom I had Jacob pulling my hair back and I had Paul rubbing my back. I flushed the toilet and Stood up I moved to the sink and cleaned my teeth. When I turned around I looked into the eyes of my two mates who each had a look of concern in their eyes.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" Paul asked in concern. I nodded.

"Yea, I think I do know what came over me".

"Are you sure?" Jacob said with worry evident in his voice. I nodded again.

"Yea, I'm fine nothing to worry about" As soon as I said that a thought struck me. Oh shit.

"Look I think I just need a few minutes…to… you know…think" I say stammering it out.

They both nodded and left.

As soon as they left I started searching for the little pack of tampons I was looking for. I finally found it and was not happy with what I saw because the packet was not opened and that thought worried me because I was late and I am never late. Suddenly I was struck down with thoughts of that I was pregnant because I mean I COULDN'T be pregnant. It was too soon. So before I lost sleep over the matter I decided that I would need to confirm it first so for that I would have to go to the store and get a pregnancy kit. Yay, my inner voice said. So after I made that decision I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. As soon as I walked out I was pulled into a hug By Mum.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright, Jacob and Paul said you had just thrown up, are you okay?". She said stroking my face and fussing over me. I nodded my head.

"Yea, I fine, where is Dad?" I ask her.

"He's at a tribal meeting which you two are supposed to go to after school because of a new problem that has come about" Mum said looking at Jacob and Paul. They both nodded.

They each gave me a kiss, which made my knees go weak. They also made me promise that I would tell them what is going on. I nodded because when they came back later I would have an answer. After the left I turned to Mum and sighed.

"I just going to go for a walk and get some fresh air". She nodded.

"Okay, but be careful and ring me if any thing happens" She said, I nodded and walked out of the house.

Finally I got to the store. I walked in and asked the lady at the till where the pregnancy tests were. When I asked she gave me a disapproving look and sighed pointing to the row which had them on. As I was looking I came into contact with a hard chest. I fell back but as I was preparing myself for a fall but it never came. Instead I just felt coolness. I looked up and saw a pair of orange eyes. I sighed and stood up and finally looked at his face, I noticed his sandy coloured hair and his strong jaw line and straight away I knew that he was a vampire. I started to panic but didn't say anything so I don't draw attention to myself.

"Thanks for that".

"Its no problem, I just had to help a pretty lady out". He drawled out. I blushed and smiled.

"Well thank you". I said to him but I noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry are you looking for something". I say with curiosity clear in my voice. He looked back at me when I said that.

"Yes I am sorry, I'm Riley" He said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake, I took it and felt the coldness as soon as his hand engulfed mine.

"Bella" I say out of politeness with a smile.

"Look I would love to stay but I have to go". He said in a hurry.

I nodded. "Okay, well bye and Thank you again." He nodded and said bye and turned to walk away, just when he was a few feet away I realised that he had been looking for something so I called out.

"I hope you find what you are looking for". He turned and smiled and said in an evil voice.

"I think I have".

**Ohhhhh, How mean am I was wondering what you would like to happen because I want to have your input in as well, so if you have any ideas let me know and I will add them in. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all of the review and thank you for those who made suggestions they will all be added to the story. Now I know that some of you are confused about Riley but trust me it will make sense eventually :) Also I think Bella needs to have a breakdown because she has been suppressing it. Another thing I start back at collage tomorrow so the updates might be slower but I will try to get them out there okay?**

I just stood there not quite sure, what I was going to do because well what exactly do you say to that "Good Luck". See…you can't, so I just let him walk away. I gave a sigh of relief when he disappeared out of my eye line and left the store. I turned back to the shelf and continued my search for a pregnancy test. I finally found one that was a realistic price and looked like it would work, so I decided to get three of them just so I was sure. I walked up to the till and paid for them.

After I left the store I decided to take a quick detour but regretted it because I walked in to Leah Clearwater. Who apparently doesn't like me, Great.

"Oh look it's the whore of La Push" She said with a sneer.

"What do you want, Leah?" I say in a huff because I really just wanted to get home so I could take these Bloody tests.

"Oh, nothing…just thought that I would point out what a whore Sam's new adopted daughter is because if I am correct you are currently dating Both Jacob Black and Paul Meraz". She said quite loudly I might add as well causing a lot of people to turn and look in our direction.

I just couldn't deal with this so I decided to carry on walking but as I passed her my shoulder touched her arm and immediately I felt the heat come off her body and knew that she would phase eventually if she kept up at this pace it would be soon as well. I groaned because that was just another thing I had to tell Dad about. I carried on walking although my train of thought was on two things one of them being the baby, if there is a baby because lets face it I am not the most stable person at the minute because of every thing that has happened in my life. The other thought was on Leah because if she did happen to phase how awkward would my life be made because I mean she hates Mum and me for whatever reason and she is still in love with Dad, whilst at the same time still hates him.

As I was thinking I didn't realise that I had walked my self back home.

I walked up the steps and stood out side the house listening in making sure no-one apart from Mum was in there because how awkward would that be, but thankfully I could only hear my Mother humming softly to herself. So with a deep breath I walked in the door and into the kitchen. As soon as she saw me her face broke out into a smile.

"Hey, sweetie do you feel better". I shook my head and sighed.

"No".

"Oh, do you feel sick because may be we should take you to the hospital and get you checked out".

"No, I don't think we need to do that". I say to her not looking her in the face.

"What do you mean?"

I finally look at her and reach into my bag and grab one of my pregnancy tests and pull it out to show her. She gasps when she sees just what is in my hand.

"Because I think I already know".

She sighs "Oh, Bella…Sweetie are you sure you need one of them".

I nod "Yep, because I am late and I am like never late I am all ways on time also... that would explain the sickness and…to be honest as weird as it sounds my breasts have become a lot more sensitive" I say. She looks and nods at me.

"I thought you were safe, I thought you were on the pill". She says to me. I sigh and say.

"I am but I guess I have just forgot to take it, I know that I am so stupid and now My Boys are going to hate me". I say whilst bursting out in to tears because it has just become too much for me to handle. As soon as I do Emily runs toward me and wraps me in her arms. She was making shushing sounds and whispering in too my ear.

She walks us into the Living room so we were sat on one of the sofa's she takes her arms from around me and looks me straight in the eye and says "Firstly you are not stupid, theses things happen okay…you cant help it and secondly you have nothing to worry about because Paul and Jacob could never hate you…they love you so much so don't worry about them…Okay?" I sniffled and nodded.

"Now first things first lets do the test…now because Sam and the boys won't be back for a few hours so we have time because you could be stressing out over nothing" She said getting up to get me a drink, so I could take the test.

After a lot of water I was in the toilet with my mother who was sat next to me on the side of the bath tube waiting for the tests.

"Time" My mother said from beside me looking at her watch timing the thirty seconds that we had to wait and to be honest they were the longest thirty seconds of my life.

I stood up shakily and walk over to the sink were the test were. I picked up the first test and looked at it I saw two little pink lines. I checked the box and that indeed meant that I was pregnant but before I said anything to mum I looked at the other two and they also had two little pink lines on them. I took a long deep sigh. I turned around and faced mum, she looked up and I nodded she smiled.

"Aren't you happy, sweetie?" She said to me. I nodded my head.

"I guess…I mean I am carrying either Jacob or Paul's baby so of course I am happy." I say as I place my hands on my stomach.

"What is wrong sweetie, you haven't being yourself for days" She said softly.

"I just don't know how I can be happy when all I can think about is Charlie, he is meant to be here yelling at me for getting knocked up but he won't because he is dead because he got killed by some psycho killer who is after me". The tears started pouring out of my eyes. "He died in the most brutal way because of me and now he will never get to meet his grandchild…I hate it. Also I just wish Fuckward who wont just fucking leave me alone was dead, and another thing I saw I freaky as Fuck vampire in the store…I mean where do these vampires keep coming from…and to top it all off Leah Fucking Clearwater decided to call me a whore in front of well…everyone and when I walked past her she was burning up like one of the wolves." I said in one breath just ranting whilst tears fell from my eyes I looked at Mom who had just sat there and held me as I ranted.

"Feel better" She said whilst getting some toilet roll to clean my face with. I nodded.

"Good, well I cant say that I am surprised by that little outburst because that was a long time coming but now you need to calm yourself down before you make yourself ill and we don't want that…Okay". She said as she placed her hands on my stomach and rubbed it, I nodded and she carried on "Right now first things first Charlie would be and is so proud of you and I know that for sure and I also know that his dead is NOT your fault because it is that sick bastards who killed him Okay…and secondly Just ignore Fuckward as you so call him because it will piss him of more, and the freaky vampire…you need to tell your Father about and finally Leah might be starting to phase because I also had a run in with her and she was shaking then so we will also tell your father about that…Okay" She said as she hugged me. I nodded.

"Thank you Mum" I whisper. She nods and kisses my head.

"Your welcome…now lets get you into your bed so you can go to sleep because you look like you need it and then we well tell your Father together but only after you tell Paul and Jake" She said to me I nodded because I really needed sleep because apparently crying really takes it out of you. I stood up and walk into my room but not before looking at myself…I looked at mess but I didn't really care. I just walked past it and into my room where I flopped on my bed and snuggled into the quilt I put my hands on my stomach not quite believing that there was a baby, MY baby in there. I just laid there thinking about how the boys would react but I didn't have too long because I fell asleep shortly after a few minutes.

**Also I want you all to vote on who you want to be the father Jacob, Paul or Both because they are like one soul so they could all be part of the Baby, So vote, vote, vote :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Firstly I am so sorry for the long wait I have been busy with the start of college but now the updates should be better. Thanks again for all of the reviews because we have gone over 400…and I honestly cant believe that so many people have token the time to read it so thanks and you are all awesome. Now I will close the poll on Wednesday so thanks for every one who voted and also if you said your choice in a review that will also be counted as well so don't worry.**

**There is also a lemon in this chapter but I will warn you before so if you don't like just skip it :) X.**

I was asleep peacefully for about two hours until I felt the bed dip in two different places and I immediately knew that it was my two mates. I slowly opened my eyes to confirm my suspicion and I was correct because before I knew it I was looking at my imprints who were both smiling softly at me. They both kissed my cheek and my lips before drawing back to stroke my hair. I sat up and made myself comfy. I smiled back at them.

"Hey Angel, how are you feeling?". Jacob said softly to me.

"I feel better…thanks". I say back looking at them both.

"We think that…maybe you should go to the doctors, to get you checked out". Paul said softly.

I shook my head.

"No…I don't need to go". I struggled to say because I wasn't saw I could handle telling them and facing there reactions but I had to tell them.

"Bella, we really think that you need to go and get checked out" Jake said.

"No… you don't understand…I don't need to go because I know what is wrong". I struggle to say.

"What do you mean Sweetheart?" Paul said looking in my eyes.

I took a breath.

"I am pregnant" I whisper so quietly I am surprised they heard it but they did as both of there heads snapped up.

"WHAT?" They both screamed at me.

"I am pregnant" I say again with more confidence, they both just sat there starting at me. I felt the rejection set in and the tears started to flow.

"I…I am so…sor…sorry…you properly hate me now" I managed to get out.

That snapped them out of there musing as they both wrapped me into there arms and kissed my head.

"No angel, we could never hate you…we love you so much its just such a shock to us" Jacob said.

"He is right, sweetheart we were just shocked but are you sure?". Paul said to me.

I nodded. "Ye…yes me and mum checked three times".

They both nodded and hugged me tighter.

"So you are not mad". I whisper.

"No…how could we be…I mean you are carrying either mine or Paul's baby". I nodded head.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked one more time making sure that they were completely okay with this.

"Yes…completely fine with this I mean we are having a baby…a baby OUR baby." Paul said awe clear in his voice. I started to smile at how soft they were both acting.

I started to smile. "I know". I said with my smile getting bigger because now I was imaging a little baby boy with Paul's eyes or a baby girl with Jacobs eyes. I felt my insides melt. I was starting to realise that I actually couldn't wait for this child to come because even though I am still young, I wanted the whole fairy tale ending with the big house and the white picket fence. I also wanted to see what my boys would be like with that beautiful new baby in there arms. I was turning into mush.

I was pulled out of my thought when I felt two sets of hot lips on my neck.

"What are you two doing?" I breathed out.

"We are just showing you how much you mean to us, and we want to thank you for this amazing gift". Paul whispered as he slowly pulled off my top and started to kiss his way down my chest.

**Warning Lemon**

"Mmmmm, Paul, Yes baby" I moaned as he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

I felt Jacob pull my pants down. He started to kiss around my underwear, I was getting wetter and wetter and I was groaning like a slut because he was every where apart from where I wanted him most.

"Please, Jake baby" I groaned. I gasped when I feel Paul bit down hard on my right breast. "Mmmmm"

I started to whimper again when Jake finally gave in an d gave my drenched pussy a long lick. "Jake, Oh God".

"Mmmmm, That its baby scream for us" Paul moaned from my nipple.

Jake started to lick furiously causing me to get wetter and wetter, I was moaning like fucking porn star.

"Uh, Uh , Uh Jake yes baby, faster". I screamed.

As soon as Paul bit my breast that was it for me because I had the biggest orgasm of my life, causing my cum to actually run down out of my pussy and passed my arse hole and on to the bed.

They both groaned when they saw this.

"You really enjoyed that one, Angel" Jake moaned out as he was eyeing my clit.

"Ready for more, Sweetheart" Paul growled out at me causing more cum to ooze out of my pussy.

"Yes" I moan.

"Alright, get ready". Jacob said at his shoved his finger into my pussy causing more cum to come out. I was moaning quietly.

"Alright, Angel I am going to finger you up your arse, so lay their like a good girl". Paul moaned out at me causing me to groan in response because that was just what I needed.

I could feel Jake at another finger and he started to pick up the pace. I could feel Paul run he finger around the rim of my arse hole collecting the juices to lube it up. I let out a low groan as he slowly pushed the finger in deep. I started to wriggle signalling that he should start moving, he obeyed and started to thrust he finger in to my tight hole I was in a state of total bliss. They were both thrusting there fingers in time with each other. "Oh, Oh God". I moaned.

I could feel my holes tighten and knew that I was so close, they could feel that too because they both picked up their pace. "JAKE, PAUL" I screamed their names as a came. I flopped in their arms.

**End of Lemon**

"Wow" I breathed out almost out of breath.

"Thanks, Sweetheart" Paul said with a smirk.

"That was amazing, now not that I am complaining but what has gotten into you two".

"I don't know about Paul but I think it is the fact that you are pregnant with OUR child and the fact that its mating season next week but I cant get enough of you" Jacob explained to us. Paul nodded and said "I agree but also I think it's the fact that I cant wait for you to start showing because then it will be, apparent that you are OURS and I know for a fact that I am going to love watching our seed grow in your womb". Paul said with a smile. I snuggled into the bed and put my hands on my stomach and I looked at my mates as they both put their hands over mine on my stomach. And closed our eye's enjoying the moment of peace and quite. Well that was until I heard my Dad yell. "SHE'S PREGNANT, I AM GOING TO KILL THEM".

"Oh God" I whispered.

**Oh, cliff-hanger what do you think Sam is going to do. Review, Review, Review. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks again for the reviews they keep me going and inspire me to write more chapters. So I have counted the votes and we have a winner but I will let you know in the next few chapters. And by the way I made a promise to Kat1800, so her suggestion will be in the next chapter. Also there is two days in this chapter but that's because it will make sense trust me….so on with the chapter.( This one is a filler the next one will be better)**

Oh shit was all I could think.

I knew that however I looked at this situation it wasn't going to look good, so I decided that THIS time we were going to handle this situation like the mature adults I knew deep, deep down we were. Well one could hope. So I grabbed the hands of my mates and pulled them off the bed well I gave a small tug and they sat up and got off the bed. We all got dressed at super lightning speed. As we walked to the door, I got pulled back by my mates, I looked up at the through my lashes, with a questionable look.

"What…what's the matter?". I say with confusion clear in my voice.

The both shook their heads.

"Nothing is wrong…Sweetheart, we just wanted to say that we love..both of you so much" Paul said with love evident in his voice. I felt myself turning into a pile of mush. I heard the small voice in my head go…awww.

"Well…we love you both too, so much". I say leaning in too give them both a kiss, they both do something that surprised me because after I finished kissing them they both leant down and kissed my belly. Oh My God, that was so cute, and that's why I love them because they both have the appearance of being these big bad wolves, no pun intended, when in reality they are big cute kittens. They lifted there heads up and grasp my hands. We walked out of the door and down the stairs. When we got down stairs and walked into the kitchen. I could see that my mum was leaning against the wall near the table and my father was sat at the table with his hands in his hair.

"Dad" I say whispering but he heard and he lifted his head up and met my stare.

"Is it true?" He said looking directly at me. I couldn't answer so I just nodded my head.

He sighed.

"Are you sure…about this…I mean like, now a days you can get rid of it if you have to". He said but as soon as he did my expression turned to one of horrified. I gasped just as I heard two growls come from behind me. I turned and glared at them only for them to growl even louder. Oh for fucks sake just what I need…another punishment but I guess that would have to wait. So I turned to dad with a sigh.

"Look dad…I know that this is a big step…no scratch…a huge step but I really want this baby and I wont be alone I mean I have my mates and I have the girls and I have my uncles and I have you and mum…trust me WE can do this." I say as I turn to mum who was nodding her head in agreement. She turned and smiled at me ,I smiled back and turned my attention back to dad.

He sighed.

"Okay…as long as you are alright with this then I can't stop you I guess" He said and looked at me, I shook my head and he carried on. "Well then I guess I should say congratulations". He said with a smile. He pulled me into a hug ad then a thought struck me.

"Wait a minute…why are you being so cool about this…I mean before you were screaming". He chuckled and whispered back. "Well I can't stop you I guess but I guess I just lost my temper but now I am calm". He said.

"Mum threatened no sex again didn't she or was it no food until you except this calmly" I say.

"Not your business… but it was the latter" He said and I laughed.

I pulled away ad shook my head.

"By the way…you have to tell your Uncles". He said with a dark chuckle. Oh God I felt my heart stop because if I thought for one second that dad was bad my uncles were beyond worse because mum couldn't threaten them with no sex…but maybe the girls could threaten them so they don't kill Paul and Jacob…maybe.

Next day

I woke up feeling fresh and like weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I mean I am carrying a baby…a baby it is still too good to be true. As odd as it seems I could wait to hold him or her in my arms. I sat up in my bed feeling empty because my mates were on patrol and was going to meet them at school. For my own comfort I placed my hand on my tummy and breathed a sigh of relief. I crawled out of bed and got changed and ready. I realised that I wasn't going to be able to graduate because I still had ten mouths till school was over and I would have had the baby by then. I also realised that I was going to have to arrange a doctor's appointment. Just as I was about to get up and get dressed my stomach had other plans because before I knew it I was throwing up in the toilet, Great just great I think as I flush the chain. I brush my teeth and rinse out my mouth. I fix my hair and get dressed…finally. I walked down stairs with my hand on my tummy, I mean I know that I look like a loon but I couldn't stop touching it, it was weird but I couldn't help it.

"Morning Sweetie, how are you today?". Mum said in her sweet motherly voice.

"Fine, just a bit of morning sickness". I answered and sat down next to Dad who kissed my head.

"Well that's what you get for getting pregnant" He said with a teasing tone. I just looked at him and glared…well that shut him up. He was about to reply when the phone rang. Mum when to pick it up. She answered the phone and seemed to be in a little conversation when she turned to me and held out the phone and said that it was for me. I took the phone out of her hand and said "Thanks Mum". Before I knew it I heard the shrill voice of Renee.

"Thanks Mum" She said mockingly "Well I thought that I was you mother you little slut".

**Hmmmm…I wonder what Renee wants.**

**Next chapter : We find out what Renee wants.**

**we find out more about Jodie**

**Also we find out how here Uncle's will react. That should be fun. :).**


	27. AN Please Read,Need Help

Hey I know that this is meant to be a chapter but I NEED help, I am not quite sure what I what the reaction to be from the uncles yet, so any ideas would be great and the idea that I choose would have that chapter dedicated to them. So please help me or I can't write the next chapter.

If I get some ideas then the chapter will go out tonight if not tomorrow.

Thanks x


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks so mush for all of the ideas from everyone and I will take them ALL in to consideration and I think that I have come to a good conclusion and I am sure you will all be happy. So on with the chapter. :) xX P.s this chapter doesn't have a lot of Paul or Jake but the next one will promise. By the way this is the longest chapter EVER whoooo I feel proud.**

My heart sunk when I heard her call me that retched name, I mean I know that we were never close but that was mean even for her.

"Hello, Renee" I say coldly.

"Well, I see that you have grown an attitude, since living with Charlie". As soon as she mentioned Charlie's name I felt my heart drop even more, If that was possible, I still feel guilty because lets face it is my fault that he is dead because who even killed Charlie is most likely looking for me.

"Isn't that nice the fact that my only daughter couldn't be bothered to tell her ONLY mother that her Ex-Husband is fucking dead" She said with a screech in her voice, I had to cringe. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I came face to…well chest with my father, so I tilted my head up and looked him up in the eye. He sighed and told me to put the phone down and not bother with that crazy bitch. I shook my head and put the phone back to my ear, he rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Look, Renee I know that I should of told you but I have been busy-" I wanted to carry on but I got cut off.

"Dam, right you little whore, you should of told me because I just had to hear it off your Boyfriend, Edward-". This time I cut HER off in pure rage at the sound of Edward Fucking Cullen.

"What the Fuck are you talking about, my boyfriend's name is not Edward, you dumb bint, its Paul AND Jacob" I screamed at her down the phone, I knew that I was lowly losing it so I did the only thing I could think of and that was place my hand on my stomach and suddenly I felt a rush of calm wash over me. I knew then that my child would be special, well mainly because he or she would have a were-wolf as a father but anyway I turned my attention back to Renee.

"Well that's not what Edward says and yes I have heard about your lets say extra curricular activities with Paul and Jacob you Slut, cheating on your boyfriend-" and with that I hung up the phone, I mean how dare she, I knew that she was crazy when I was little but that just confirmed it and also I knew from that moment onwards Fuckward was DEAD, even if I had to hire a Fucking Vampire Hit man ( I would laugh it that was true) he would DIE, because was seriously pissing me off. I slammed the phone and stormed out of the house grabbing my bag on the way passed.

As I walked out of the house and down the porch I could hear the sound of my father. "Well…if you listened to me and put the phone down in the first place". I laughed and shook my head because he was even cocky at that and in a second I heard a smack followed by a "Fuck". I chuckled and got in my truck for the first time in well… a while because my boys always insist that they drive it for whatever reason. So I pull out of the drive and start the long ride to school. As I am driving I realised quite a few things for one I know that most people wouldn't understand how I could move on so quickly from my fathers death but I knew that I had to for the sake of the baby and my mates I had to be fully focused. I also knew that I was going to have to tell my uncles of my pregnancy but I knew that before I told them I would have to tell the girls first because they would handle it better…well I hoped that they would, I also would have to catch up with Meggie and Kim and see how they were doing because I hadn't seen them in ages. Even though it was the start of the day was ready for a warm bubble bath and bed but then I realised that I was having Jodie over and knew that I couldn't cancel because I had promised Uncle Collin and Brady and I can't let them down. I was pulled out of my musings by the dull of the engine when I realised that I had pulled into school. I sighed and grabbed my bag and pushed the door open and climbed out. When suddenly I was swept into two sets of arms and knew that they were my mates. I looked up and my thoughts were confirmed. They both smiled at me and kissed the living daylights out of me leaving me breathless.

"Morning, Sweetheart" Paul said to me whilst stroking my cheek.

"How are you, Angel?" Jake said as he put a hand on my tummy and rubbed it. I felt the blush come to my cheeks as I looked at around and noticed that every ones eyes were on us. I just smiled and nodded.

" I am, fine…just a little bit of morning sickness this morning I re-"

"Bell's"

I was going to carry on when I was lifted into some bodies, I heard two very prominent growls, they stopped when I was placed on the ground I looked up at my "attacker" and saw that it was non-other than my Uncle Quil. I smiled at him. "Hey Uncle Quil" I whispered and said as I gave him another hug much the dismay of my mate but sue me because even since I woke up all I wanted to do is hug people, I blame the pregnancy.

"Well…I guess we know who her favourite Uncle is…now don't we" I heard a voice say as I pull back from Uncle Quil. I looked up and saw ALL of my uncles. I smiled and ran and hugged them each. After the round of hugs I was pulled into my mates arm, the possessive fuckers the pair of them…I tell you. I felt kiss my neck as if to remind me that I was THIERS. I sighed when I heard the first bell ring. I placed my hands in theirs and pulled them towards school. Just as we were about to walk in to the classroom, I feel I tap on my arm and I look up and see Jodie, I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Hey" I say, I look at my mates who are already walking into the classroom, they turn around and smile and nod as if giving me permission.

"Hey Bella" She says giving me a hug, I jump in surprise but I still hug her back out of kindness. As she pulls away she says "So am I still coming round tonight then?" I nod my head.

"Yea, sure if you want I can take you there and you can have someone come pick you up" I suggest to her and she nods.

"Okay well I will see you tonight".

"Kay, well bye" I say waving.

"Bye" She says, I walk away but as I do I notice that Mike has swept her in his arms and is kissing her like…well only Mike could. I shuddered and walk away. As I walk in the classroom I spot my mates sat at the back of the room. I make my way to there seats and sit in between them (Every girls fantasy…ymmm).

*4pm after college* (CBA To describe school to much).

As I walk out of the school, I was feeling unhappy because I knew that my boys would have patrol tonight again because they wanted the day off tomorrow with me. I pouted as I kissed them and hugged them good bye. They laughed and said that they love US. I said In reply that WE love them to. As they walked away I felt my heart drop because I just wanted…no needed to be around them all of the time. I heard laughing and turned around and was confronted by my uncles again.

"What?" I say sharply to them.

They just carry on laughing.

"Nothing…its just…you look funny pouting I thought only girls do that on TV" Uncle Jared said whilst trying not to laugh again…he seriously failed.

"What…no they don't…I just miss them cant you all understand that". I say looking at them through my lashes giving them the puppy dog eyes. They all sighed.

"Look…we are sorry Tinker Bella" Uncle Seth said.

"Its alright just don't let it happen again". I say with a scowl. They all nodded "Right…if you don't mind I am having a guest tonight". I say whilst looking at Uncle Brady and Collin. They both then got this love sick expression on there faces, I sighed and turned around and walked away leaving my Uncles looking dumb founded. As I walked to my truck I saw that Jodie was leant up against it. As I got closer she smiled at me.

"Hey, you ready?" I say as she nodded I opened the truck. She climbed in and I started the truck. The ride back home was alright it wasn't awkward or anything, because it was quite easy to talk to her which was good because I knew that I was going to be spending at lot of time with her. When we pulled up I could see her analysing the house and it seemed to pass because she nodded and said "I love your home its so cute" I laughed and we walked up the porch and in the house. As we walked in I could see my mum baking some of some sorts, she looked up as we walked in and smiled when she saw Jodie. I looked in the corner of my eye and could see Jodie looking at my mother in a shock but quickly diverted her eye sight.

"Hey Mum…this is Jodie a friend form school" I say slowly her faced looked understanding when she heard the name Jodie because after the school incident we had to tell mum about the new imprint.

"Well…it's very nice to meet you Jodie…I'm Bella's mum Emily" She said with a kind.

"Thanks…its nice to meet you to Emily" She said with a smile on her face.

"Right well mum…we were just going to go upstairs to study". She nods and says "Okay" and goes back to her cooking or baking or whatever she is doing.

We walk upstairs and go into my room which is a mess so I turn to her and say "Look I ma sorry for all of the mess its just Paul and Jacob aren't really very clean" I say. She nodded understandingly. "I know neither is Mike…Look I know I this is personal but what is going on between you three". I sigh and I sit on my bed and indicate her to do the same thing. She sits and I say "Look I know that is weird but I love them both so much and I know that they both love me too" I say with a sickening lovey dovey voice on. She smiles and nods understandingly

"Well… I wish I could have that" I laugh at that and the thought "Well you will" Passed through my mind.

"Right…well lets get started". She nods and we get to work.

After about two hours of hard work and helping Jodie with her work, she looks at me and asks if she could go to the bathroom. I nod my head and point her in the right way. She gets up and leaves the room… as she does I flop back on my bed and close my eyes, letting my hand rest on my stomach, I mean I know that there is no bump but I cant stop touching it. About five minutes later, she comes back in the room with a curious expression on her face.

"Bella…I was wondering if I could ask you something" I nod my head and move my hand telling her to carry on. She does " Look I know that I am being nosey but are you pregnant because I saw the test on your sink" I sighed and knew that I should of just binned them but nooooo Jake and Paul wanted evidence.

I slowly nod my head . "Yes…I am…Pregnant but you cant tell anyone" I say. She nods her head and what I hear next makes me want to crawl in a whole an die.

"SHE'S PREGNANT" I hear Uncle Embry Yell. Great, just fucking great I think.

**Ohhhh, so what will happen, hmmm well I know, So tell me what you think . Also I would like to thank every one who put there suggestions in the next chapter you will find out who's I used. So thanks again x**


	29. Another Fucking ANsorry plz read x

**Hi guys sorry for the AN but I promise I will post the next chapter either tomorrow or on Friday, but I have being thinking of an idea for another story I have the story line I just need the pairings so that is were you come in. If any of you want to see a specific person, vamp or wolf with Bella just say and I will see if I can use it. If you want a twosome ,threesome or…dare I say foursome write it down and we will vote. **

**Thanks for reading it…because I know how much they suck x **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys, I just wanted to say the two particular pairings have really struck my eye…So I have decided to write two new stories instead but one shall go out properly go out either by the end of this week or next week and the other will go out next month. So I will put up a poll with the pairings and you shall vote which one you want to see more. Simple…Right. Well then on with the chapter.**

"SHE'S PREGNANT" I hear Uncle Embry Yell. Great, just fucking great I think. Do you know what the funny part in all of this was… Uncle Embry's yell because to me it sounded like his balls had just dropped…I mean come on Uncle Embry be a fucking man and yell like one. So I did the only thing I could do in this situation and that was laugh. I mean I know I properly looked like so insane crazed pregnant woman but that was how I felt. I mean if you look at it through my point of view…you would start laughing too. I mean think about it here I am stood in here with two of my uncles imprint , even though she doesn't know it, whilst waiting to go face my six werewolf uncles to tell them that I am pregnant with my two werewolf mates. Crazy isn't it but then again that is my life.

So I turned to Jodie and smiled. "Hey I just got to go downstairs. Why don't you wait here and I will be back soon". I say in the kindest way. She gave a small giggle and shook her head.

"No…That's alright… I have someone picking me up" Then there was the sound of a car horn. Which made us both start laughing. "Well…I guess that's my ride then" I nod.

"Okay…well then I guess I should walk you down …as well, I guess I need to go down there anyway". I say laughing. And with that we both walk downstairs and the scene that confronts us is one of TOTAL mayhem because there in front of me was Mike fucking Newton being lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall by my Two newly imprinted Uncles. Now just too make it better my other four uncles were stood around them cheering them on. Great…I am starting to think that this is just one of them day, were I should just go back to sleep.

I was slammed out of my train but Jodie screaming in my fucking ear.

"AHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" As soon as she said it both of Uncle Collin's and Uncle Brady's heads snapped up.

I just stood there like a fucking lemon, I know how stupid but I didn't want to get too close and risk the baby's life OR risk getting a red arse for putting myself in "Danger". So I decided saved us all the trouble by just pulling my hand up to my lips and placing two fingers in my mouth and blowing causing a deafening whistle to escape my mouth. That definitely caught there attention because everyone's heads immediately snapped up or in Mikes case to the side as his head was currently getting very familiar with the wall, with blood dripping down his nose and onto his mouth.

"Alright, now will someone please explain and tell what the fuck is going on?".

"Well…we came over here in hopes of talking to our niece" Uncle Jared said but I realised that Jodie and Mike had no idea that they were my uncles so I turned and looked at her but when I did all I could see was shock on her face and not the good kind either. I sighed and then turned back to them and waved my hand and told them to continue.

"But then suddenly out of the blue…we hear something that is going to be discussed in great detail…later" Uncle Quil said carrying on from Uncle Jared. I nod my head slowly now slightly scared about the conversation because lets face it, that is going to be awkward.

"but then out of no where this little fucker turns up claiming that he was here to take OUR Jodie home" Uncle Collin manages to growl out between his teeth but as he said "Ours" He again slammed Mike against the wall. And that my friend is when Jodie kicked off.

"WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU MEAN YOUR JODIE I AM MIKE'S NOT YOURS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!" and with that she marched up to the three of them and pulled the boys off Mike, which wasn't hard to do because any imprint could beat their imprints or imprint in a fight. As she did this Mike collapsed into a heap on the floor causing Jodie to run and pick him up, she kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips causing more growls to come from Collin and Brady's mouth .I silently shook my head because of the angry faces of my two Uncles. She was about to start talking again when I cut her off. "Right well, it looks like Jodie has this covered " I turned to Jodie and said "So…why don't you take Mike home and get him cleaned up and I will see you on Monday and we can talk about…well this okay". I say calmly as I can as to not alert the baby. I was getting stressed so I placed my hands on my stomach and felt the calm wash over me. I took a breath as I watched Jodie leave with a hobbling Mike. Just before she left the house she turned to me and said that she had a really nice time up until…well you know that.

When I heard the engine of the car spring to life and leave the pathway. I slowly turned and face my uncles who all had different expressions on their faces some had smiles, others had scowls and two in particular had anger written all over.

"Well…really I get that she is your imprint and all that jazz but…that does not give you the right to beat the shit out of him" I spoke calmly as possible.

"He was talking about how he was going to touch her tonight…an…and I… we just snapped" Uncle Brady said sadly as his anger had calmed down. Thankfully.

I nodded "Okay but please next time calm down you almost scared the shit out of Jodie and me for that matter". I say, and with that walk away hoping to avoid the conversation I was dreading I almost got away with it as well, I was just about to place my foot on the first step when I hear Uncle Embry "Wait a minute Missy we need to talk to you". I cursed under my breath "Fuck" and slowly turned round with and placed a big fake smile on my face.

"Yes" I say innocently. They all roll there eyes.

"Don't go acting all innocent with us we know that you are pregnant". Uncle Seth said.

"So" I reply simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"What…what do you mean…So" Uncle Collin said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I mean it is none of your business, as to whether or whether not I am pregnant your not the father so chill" I say whilst sitting down on the sofa with my eyes on my lap as I was scared of the rejection I was going to get out of them because they would properly hate me now.

"It is our business … I mean we are your Uncles…we have rights, who else is going to teach the tyke how to play football or give a good punch". Uncle Jared says with humour clear in his voice. I snapped my head up in his direction when he said it. I looked at each of their faces to find no anger evident on there just big goofy smiles.

"Wait a minute, you all accept this?" I ask looking at them as they all nod there heads. "And none of you are going to teach MY child how to punch someone for the love of God" I say with a smile on my face.

"Yes…we will, we have rights" Uncle Brady said fake gasping.

I started to laugh when a thought struck my head. "Wait…why do you all accept this so easy I mean even Dad didn't…speaking of which were are the?y" I say looking around trying to find them. They laugh.

"Well…I don't know about the rest of them but I figured that I…we can't changed it so why fight it and plus that little buger is going to be the first of the next generation of the tribe" Uncle Quil said smiling at me and the rest of them nodded in agreement. "And about your Parents they have gone to the tribal meeting to discuss the Cullen's and what we should do" Uncle Seth said.

I nod my head slightly freaking out at the thought of the Cullen's. They noticed this and the two closet to me…which were Uncle Jared and Uncle Seth pull me into a hug.

"They wont get you…promise" Uncle Jared whispered in my ear and I nodded. Just as I was feeling down I got a sense of love and comfort wash over me and knew that my mates were home. I heard there truck doors slam and footsteps, I was about to get up and go greet them when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Uncle Embry. "No…Tinkerbella you wait here this is our ONLY chance to be the overprotective uncle you know and love us to be" He said smirking and made me uneasy.

"Don't worry we wont hurt them...too much" Uncle Brady said and with that they all walked out of the house my only thought to my boys. God help them.

**So who wants more Cullen's and Leah. Both will be making an appearance soon. What are the boys going to do to Paul and Jake. hmmmmm. Well I know. Also soon it will be the first scan of the baby and we find out the results.**

**X**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks again for the reviews…now I know I don't say it enough but I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Jojostar for all of her amazing Betaring skills and the fact I that I wouldn't be were I am without her so…a round of applause *Waits for the clapping to stop* and I would also like to give thanks to Srorywriter101 for just been plain amazing. Also I would like to give a huge thank-you to Dargonsdeathangel Who gave me the idea for this chapter. Now I know that a lot of you don't want me to drag this story out so after this chapter I would just like to say that the story is going to pick up on its pace…so get ready.**

*Seth's POV* (Yay love him)

As we walked to the porch to face the two idiots on the other side of the door, I could help but think about the fact that my little niece was having a baby…a baby how scary is that…very I tell you…very. As happy I am for her and so…excited…yeah that's the word I am looking for…I mean I just couldn't wait for the baby to arrive because lets face it if it's a boy…it will be the toughest boy around for miles…we will make sure of it but if it's a girls then it will be the most protective child out there and I can tell you that no male is going to want to touch her. I just couldn't help but be happy and I know for a fact that the others feel the same way but I know that I speak for everybody when I say that we are pissed at Paul and Jake for getting her pregnant practically straight away. So that is why we came up with this plan.

We got to the door and Embry opened the door…and we were faced with two shell shocked wolves…they were stood there whispering like school girls.

"Oh…hey guys" Paul stuttered…Yes…I said stuttered. We all started to chuckle because he was the toughest out of all of the wolves…well apart from when it came to Bella…then he is a pansy. Oh this is going to be fun.

*Paul's POV* (ahhhhh…finally)

In all of the years that I have been on this earth…I have never been this happy. The fact that my…No…Our imprint was pregnant with either Jake's or my child was so overwhelming…but in a good way. I know that it is early days but I wanted to see her round with OUR child already…my mother always said that I was an impatient child. I guess that she was right. I know that people already know that she is ours but when they see her round with our seed deep inside her growing they will never doubt it ever again and I couldn't wait. We…meaning me and Jake, had just finished patrol…how boring especially when we know that our imprint is home and all alone, well apart from her new friend and Brady and Collin's imprint…what was she called…Jodie…I think. Yea…that was it. Anyway patrol was dull there was nothing not even a whiff of fucking bloodsuckers which I know is a good thing but we just get so bored, we find our selves wanting to come across some vamps…you know, to makes it more interesting, but we had no such luck. So after patrol we were walking towards the edge of the tree line near our sweetheart's home. When our super wolf hearing kicked in and we could hear the laugher of not only our imprint but six other people…who we knew it would just have to be our Pack brothers, Great. If they were here then they obviously knew about the baby. I mean all we wanted to do was curl up in bed after having amazing sex with our imprint but no…God had other plans.

"Do, we dare go in there?" Jake whispered to me as we walked down the porch.

I shook my head. "No, but we have to face them eventually don't we, now". I say trying to convince both him and me. He nodded sadly.

"But luck on the bright side if this goes well, then we might get lucky tonight, so shut it" I say snapping as my own fear started to rise.

"Fine, but if I get killed…then I am coming back and haunting your sorry arse for a very long…long time" He said just as snappy. I nod my head. I was about to come back with a good retort but got cut off by the door swinging open to reveal six very angry Pack Brothers.

"So I guess that they know" I mutter to Jake. Who nods his head. I think I am going to need some new pants because I swear, to all that is holy I nearly pissed myself…I was that scared I know me Paul Meraz the tough one of the pack, but now I was reduced to nearly weeping like a fucking girl all because I was scared of what the six males in front of me were going to do to me and Jake. Speaking of Jake I crane my neck to look at him and see that he is exactly the same as me…scared shitless. I gulp and attempt to find my voice.

"Oh…hey guys". Even I could hear the fear in my voice. Now…I know what you are thinking, that I shouldn't be afraid of them but to be fair I have every right to be because I know that they are my…our Pack mates but family came first…so they were protective Uncles first and that thought scared me the most.

"Fancy, seeing you here" Jake said.

"Not really… you see we just heard some interesting news, regarding our niece and how she is…how do, you say it…with child" Jared says to me with a sly smile.

"You see that whilst we are happy for our baby girl…we have rights as uncles that means, that we can hurt you in some way for getting our baby girl, pregnant… now don't we" Embry says. We don't know what to do so we just nod our heads like fucking lap dogs.

"We should really kill you for touching our baby girl…wrongly but the girls and Bella would never forgive us" Collin said.

"Of course" Jake managed out.

"So we have decided a way to settle…the score…so to speak" Brady said.

"Anything…we will do anything". I say surprising myself in the process.

"Great…so you wont mind phasing…then well you" Quil says nodding his head over to the forest.

Without replying we just turn around and start walking with the rest Pack towards the forest. As we are walking I felt someone clap their hand on my back. I turned and see that it was Seth…who surprisingly smiled at me. I silently nodded at him, in which he returned.

We got to the wood faster than expected. We stood in a circle well they stood in a circle me and Jake were stood in the middle back to back…we were surrounded.

They nodded their heads and with that they all phased. I have to admit that if I thought that them in human form was scary but them in wolf form was fucking terrifying. So we decided to phase so at least we have a chance.

Once in wolf form I looked at them with an expecting look, not quite sure what to do.

"_You know…we have been deliberating what to do but we couldn't chose" Quil thought._

"_But finally we decided on, one that seemed suitable". Brady thought with a snicker._

_We nodded not quite wanting to know what this "Punishment" was._

_They all squared up and started to advance on us growling. I was truly scared. Just as they were about a meter away, they looked like they were going to jump us…when instead they started to laugh…like truly fucking hysterically. I was not._

"_Oh…oh my…God that was so funny I thought you two were going to piss yourselves" Embry manages to say between laughs._

"_What the hell?" Jake says clearly not amused and to be frank neither was I._

"_That…my friend is you two learning that we can punish you…if you EVER hurt our baby girl" Seth says slightly scaring me…I said slightly._

_We nodded straight away._

"_I mean…we were going to beat you up…but then we thought about what this would do to Baby girl and we couldn't and also you created the first child of the next generation of this tribe…so that has to count for something right". Jared says._

_We nod, whilst letting out the breath I didn't realise that I had been holding._

"_Thanks…I guess" They all laugh._

"_Don't worry…we are happy for you both…I mean all of you" Collin says with a big wolf smile._

"_Right…well I guess we better go back inside and tell Bells the good news" Embry says and we look at him quizzically "You…know that you are alive…I think she though that we were actually going to kill you both". He finishes. We nod in understanding._

"_So, you were never going to hurt us?" Jake says._

"_God…no as much as we want too, we would miss you too much and plus we want too see you two raising a child…I mean come on how funny is that going to be" Seth said and in turn every one laughed. We nodded our heads, me and Jake because he was telling trthe that is going to be funny._

"_Alright lets go" Brady said getting impatient well hungry._

_Just as we were about to phase back a new voice came into our heads._

"_Oh My God…I am going crazy…what the fuck…I have turned into a dog!". And with that we all thought the same thing._

"_LEAH?"._

**Oh, cliff-hanger. But it will get good trust me. So please could you review and make me happy. **


	32. NEW STORY PLZ READ

**Hey I know that this is not a chapter but I will replace it either tonight or tomorrow. I am going to start my new story soon but need help deciding which one to do first so that is were you come in people. Which pairing would you like to see MOST and the one with the most votes with be the winner and I will write the chapter either TODAY or Tomorrow. So please review…SOON. My fingers are itching to start writing this story. **

**Story one **

**Bella/ Sam/Paul – as usual the boys WILL be dominant and possessive. **

**Story Two **

**Bella/Peter/Garret – Dominant and possessive.**

**Story three**

**Bella/Collin/Brady/Seth- Dominant and possessive. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, first of all can I just say please don't hate me but recently I got a REALLY bad review for this story and it has completely shattered my confidence. So I am going to take two weeks off this story to write a load of chapters and they will be posted in two weeks time. Also just because I am not writing this story DOSENT mean I will stop the other and I still going to write The Alpha, The Hot Head and The Human. **

**P.S. Please don't hate me. x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey I am back, so get ready, now I would like to thank every body that left a review and even to those who didn't, it means the world that people actually take the time out to read my stories, now I know I said that this story and new one would be out on Friday but my laptop broke but I got it fixed, so I am sorry that you all had to wait but please forgive with this chapter. So on with the story.**

**P.S. I need ideas for who Leah is going to imprint on xX**

*Previously on Two Wolves One Imprint*

_Just as we were about to phase back a new voice came into our heads._

_"Oh My God…I am going crazy…what the fuck…I have turned into a dog!" And with that we all thought the same thing._

_"LEAH?"_

*Now still Paul's POV*

"_OH MY GOD, I am hearing voice…What the fuck?". She said whilst freaking out, she was running around in circles and looked like she was chasing her tail, like a dog…well bitch. She heard me because she turned around and glared at me, when she focused her attention on me, her eyes slightly widened, when she realised that it was me._

"_Paul…what the fuck" She said growling it out. We heard Sam phase._

"_Leah, calm down" Sam said with a strong growl ripping through his teeth. She whipped her head around._

"_Sam" She growled out._

"_What the fuck is going on?" She said looking around her, only to find the rest of the Pack looking at her in silence._

"_Leah, calm down...NOW" Sam said in his Alpha's voice._

_She whimpered when she felt the order on her but never the less she calmed down._

"_Look, I know that this is at lot to take in but, you are a wolf or more specifically a shifter, like us you are a protector" Sam said more calmly._

"_Like the legends" Leah said after a few minutes of silence. Sam nodded._

"_Yeah, like the legends." She looked around looking at each of us intently, she must have noticed something._

"_Wait a minute there are no other women, so why am I here then?" She said in pure confusion._

_We all looked at each other, not quite knowing how to answer the question, so we all looked at Sam, who just sighed._

"_We don't know, but we will find out, I am sure there is some legend we are missing". He said slowly and Leah just nodded and sighed in reply._

"_Okay, how do I turn back, Oh My God please say that I can turn back" She said in a panicked voice. We all chuckled at her freak out but shut up when she turned around and gave us a glare._

"_Don't worry, you can phase back" Jake said._

"_Yeah, just think of being human but umm wait a minute someone needs to get you something to wear". Jared said, Leah nodded and laid down and with that we all phase back and put on our cut-off shorts back on._

Sam turned to me and said. "Paul, go and get something for Leah to wear, I am sure something of Emily's will fit her because Bell's is too small". I nodded and ran towards the Uley Home.

When I walked in I was bombarded by my Sweetheart. She threw her tiny arms around me.

"Paul, honey are you alright, wait were is Jacob?" She said in a panic, moving her body so she could see out of the window. I scooped her into my arms and kissed her passionately. I pulled away after a few seconds. I rested my forehead on hers and placed my hands on her stomach, touching our baby. We just stood there panting.

"Firstly sweetheart, calm down and breathe" She nodded and did as I asked and took a breath.

"Okay, now me and Jake are fine, they pulled a prank on us, so we are fine and lastly Jake is outside with the rest of the Pack and our new Pack mate, Leah" I say in one breath waiting for her reaction.

"Wait, Leah…I didn't think girls could phase" She said in confusion.

"Neither did we but she did and that brings us as to why I am here, I need to borrow some of Emily's clothes for her to wear because she shredded hers" I say to her, whilst walking through the hallway.

"Okay, let me go get some" She said as she walked past me.

I sighed and waited there for my Angel to come back.

I wasn't waiting long because she came a few minutes later. She handed me the clothes and kissed me one last time.

"I'll be back soon, with Jake" I say to her as I was leaving.

She nodded her head.

I ran out of the house and back into the woods.

When I got there the Pack was just sat there in silence around Leah who was still in Wolf form, laid down.

I walked over to her and dropped the clothes near her head.

"I would go behind those bushes to change and remember, think human" I tell her, whilst pointing to a bush. She nodded her giant wolf head and trotted off.

"How is Bella?" Jacob said to me.

"She's fine she wanted to make sure we weren't dead" I said causing the rest of the Pack except Sam to chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Sam said. Just as Seth was about answer, Leah came out from behind the bush in the clothes that Bella had handed me.

"Okay, why don't we go to the house to discuss this more" Sam said. We all nodded and walked back to the house.

When we got there Bella was waiting on the front porch.

When Jake caught sight of her, he ran to her and scooped her into his arms and give her a kiss.

"I was so worried about you both" I heard our mate say.

When I came up she gave me another hug and a kiss.

I let her go and she caught sight of her Uncles.

"I should really hurt you, for worrying me so much, but I cant because I am pr- " She was going to say because she is pregnant but she caught sight of Leah so she chose her next words carefully. "Because of my condition".

They at least had the decency to look guilty at putting her and the baby under so much stress.

"Were sorry Baby Girl" Jared said whilst giving her a hug, I had to bite back a growl and I knew Jake had to as well.

She nodded and said "How about we all go inside and get comfy". Bella said, we all nodded and walked in side and into the living room.

We sat down on the sofas, Jake pulled Bella on to his lap, so I moved next to them and took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips and kissed it.

*Bella's POV*

As Paul kissed my hand I started to blush because Leah was right there looking at us with so much curiosity, I had to look away. I mean I knew why, she didn't know about imprinting, so she and the rest of the town just thought that I was a whore.

I was pulled out of my musings by my Dad.

"Bella, sweetie where is your mother?" He said. I looked at Leah and she looked like she was going to cry when he said "mother".

"She went to go get Sue and Harry."_(In my story he doesn't die)_

He nodded.

"Okay, well we should maybe wait until they are here". He said.

I started to need the loo, I mean I am pregnant and this child is using me as a squeeze toy. So I started to get up off Jake's lap, his arms clapped around me waist keeping me still. I was desperate for the toilet, so turned to face him and whisper, so Leah couldn't hear.

"Please Jake, honey, I need the loo this child thinks, I am a squeeze toy" He laughed a little, causing everyone to look at us.

I just rolled my eyes as he let me go. I stood up and walked past every one and into the hall. As I was climbing the stairs, I started to feel dizzy. I stopped and took a deep breath hoping it would help…it didn't. The higher I got on the stair case the worse I felt. Just as I got the top of the stairs, I felt a surge of pain rip through my stomach, I clutched hold of it hoping to help us out, to stop the pain but it didn't because then all of a sudden I saw darkness.

I knew I was in trouble.

**So was it Good or Bad? You tell me. I just wanted to say sorry again for the long wait but I hope I was forgiven and the way thank you to my Beta Jojostar…love her xX**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all of the reviews they mean the world to me. Now I am also sorry for not updating this story for a long time but this one is going to be my main focus from now on, but I will still update my others as well so every body is happy lol, now on with the chapter Xx**

_Previously on Two Wolves One Imprint:_

_"Please Jake, honey, I need the loo this child thinks, I am a squeeze toy" He laughed a little, causing everyone to look at us._

_I just rolled my eyes as he let me go. I stood up and walked past every one and into the hall. As I was climbing the stairs, I started to feel dizzy. I stopped and took a deep breath hoping it would help…it didn't. The higher I got on the stair case the worse I felt. Just as I got the top of the stairs, I felt a surge of pain rip through my stomach, I clutched hold of it hoping to help us out, to stop the pain but it didn't because then all of a sudden I saw darkness._

_I knew I was in trouble._

Presently on Two Wolves One Imprint:

*Jacob's POV* (Yay haven't had his yet)

As soon as we walked back to the house, I could feel my heart lifting slightly at the thought of being closer to My Angel.

As we approached the house, I could see her sat out on the porch. As soon as we were in her eye line she was in my arms, making sure I was okay. After her Uncles had apologised, we made out way inside.

Once we were sat on the sofa in the living room, I pulled her on my lap. Paul sat next to us and gently picked up her tiny hand and gave it a delicate kiss. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I was paying too much attention to the beauty that sat on my lap.

I was pulled out of my musings by Bella, wriggling in my lap. I knew she was trying to get up but I wouldn't be having any of that.

She turned to face me and said "Please Jake, honey, I need the loo this child thinks, I am a squeeze toy." I started to laugh causing the rest of The Pack too turn and look at us with curious eyes.

I decided to be nice, so I let her up, She jump up and practically ran out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Paul said as he looked me with curiosity in his eyes.

"She had to go too the loo." I said in reply. He nodded in response.

"So are you going to tell me, why the fuck, I just turned into a fucking wolf?" Leah snapped from her seat in the corner.

I was about tell to shut the fuck up and just sit there and be quite but before the words left my mouth, I was overcome by a wash of pain, from the corner of my eye I could see that Paul too was buckled over in pain and one thing came too my mind…Bella.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Sam said as soon as he noticed how I and Paul were hunched over clutching our stomachs.

We didn't answer him; we just got up and ran out of the room, in hopes of finding our Angel.

We ran up the stairs and the scene that confronted us both broke our hearts and scared the living daylights out of the both of us, because there lying on the cold floor was My Angel.

"What the fuck do we do?" Paul yelled as he bent down to Our Bella, he ran his big hands over her body trying to find some way of telling us what happened, I started to help him.

We were so engrossed with helping Bella, we didn't notice that the rest of the pack had joined us on the landing.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Sam yelled at us.

"Some one call 9-1-1…NOW!" I yell at them in my "Alpha" voice, I knew that I had lost my cool but at this moment I didn't give a flying fuck because my whole live was in harms way, with Our child in her.

"Brady already is." Embry said looking at Bella with tears in his eyes.

I nodded my head.

"Bella baby, you got to wake up…now, come on Bells." I coo at her with tears in my eyes.

"They are on there way, they will be here in a minute!" Brady yelled as he ran up the stairs, we all let a breath of relief escape our mouths, knowing that someone with medical training was on there way.

"They're here!" Jared yelled at us all from where he was stood and with that Paul scooped Bella up into his arms and walked/ran carefully down the stairs as we knew the gurney wouldn't be able to go upstairs, we all ran down stairs following Paul and Bella.

As we reach the kitchen there's a gurney and a few medical staff waiting for us. Paul gently placed her on the gurney. The medic's kicked into gear as they start pushing it out the door and towards the Ambulance, all the while say random medical terms, I am sure, no one knew.

We were following them all the way holding her hand. As we approached the door to the vehicle Paul asks "Can we go with her?" You could hear the sadness and sacredness in his voice.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, but just you two?" The one on the left said pointing to me and Paul. We both nodded, and Paul got in the Ambulance, once they got Bella in, I turned to the rest of The Pack.

"Are you going to meet us there?" I say in a broken voice. They all nodded.

"Of course, she is our niece, we will follow you?" Seth said and with that, I climb in the ambulance and the doors closed.

*Collin's POV*

Once the ambulance drove away, we all just stood there in shock, no one could move. We were all so worried for her…our little niece and her child.

"Look, someone has got to stay here a wait with Leah because she can't be around humans straight away and plus we need someone to wait for Emily, Sue and Harry to tell them the news." Sam said with worry clear in his voice, you could tell that he was petrified for Bella…his daughter.

We all just nodded.

"So, who is going to stay…it can't be Sam because he has to go and be with Bella and plus they are going to be a lot of forms for him to sign, seeing as he is her Father." Quil said.

"I'll stay with Leah and wait for the others." I say offering help.

"Are you sure, Collin?" Sam said.

I just nodded my head. "Sure, go just keep giving me updates please?" I say too them, they all nodded and piled into Sam and Jared's Jeeps.

Once they left, I ran back inside and into the living room.

"Hey…is…ummm, she going to be alright…Bella, I mean?" Leah whispered out.

"I don't know." I say truthfully.

"She was pregnant wasn't she?" Leah say even quieter, I was shocked.

"How did you know?" I say slowly.

"I heard Bella, say that the child was using her Bladder like a squeeze toy." She said with a little laugh, causing me too laugh at what she said…so that must be what she and Jake were laughing at earlier because lets face it only Our Bells would say that.

"Ummm, yes, she is but don't tell anyone, they want too tell every body in there own time." I say back looking at the clock wanting Emily to back quick so I could go back to the hospital.

"When you say "They" do you mean Paul, Jacob and Bella." She said paying with the hem of her borrowed shirt.

I nod my head.

"Yeah, they're kind of like together…so don't say any mean bitchy things to Bella when she gets better because Paul and Jake will beat your ass even if you are a girl and a Pack mate…No one messes with Bella and gets away with it."

She nodded.

"I promise she seems pretty cool actually." She says with a small smile.

"Yeah, she is."

"So why are they tog-" She was going to finish asking me whatever she was going to ask, when Sue, Emily and Harry walk in.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Emily said in slight panic, even thought she had no idea as to what happened.

"Bella, collapsed and has been rushed to hospital." I say as quick as possible…you like when you rip a band aid off but this was much harder.

"What!" Emily yelled. I was about to reply when the phone rang, I knew immediately it was news form the hospital, either good news or bad.

**So what do you think Good…Bad? I know that this is a cliff hanger but you wont have long to wait because I will update tomorrow as well, so not long…promise lol Xx**

**P.S A huge thanks to my A-M-A-Z-I-N-G Beta Jojostar…love you couldn't do this with out you xxxxxxx lol**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks again for all of the reviews they mean the world to me, they keep me going. Now I know that a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter…so here it is lol xX**

**P.S. I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to write this chapter but I have to go out.**

*Jared's POV*

After Collin had offered to stay and look after Leah and wait for Emily and the others, we all clambered into mine and Sam's vehicles and headed to the hospital, following the ambulance that had Our Baby niece in it.

Once we had arrived we jumped out of the Jeeps and ran into the hospital.

"Where can we find, Isabella Uley?" Embry asked the nurse as we got to the front desk.

"Ummmm, room 478." She said looking at the computer.

"Thanks." I say over my shoulder as we take off running to find room 478.

After searching, what has to of being a million hallways, we finally found Paul and Jake sat in the hallway, in those uncomfortable white plastic chairs.

"Hey, how is she?" Sam asks as we approach them.

"They say that she is fine, but they are just checking to make sure, everything is okay." Jake says as he runs his fingers through his already messy hair.

"What about the baby?" I ask.

"We don't know, yet that's what the Doctor is checking for." Paul said this time.

We all nodded and sat down around our Pack brothers offering support.

Emily and Collin came about fifteen minutes later, Emily ran straight into Sam's arms and Collin ran over to us.

"Collin told me what happened…is she okay?" Emily asked.

"She is fine, but they don't know about the baby…just yet." Sam said to her.

They both nodded and sat down, Emily on Sam's knee and Collin next to Brady.

"Where's Leah, Mum and Dad?" Seth asked.

"They took Leah home, so they could explain everything to her but they send their regards to Bella." Collin said. Emily and Sam nodded.

"What about the other imprints?" Quil said.

"You can call them, when we get more news if you want." Sam said. We just nodded because we knew that they would all want to know about what happened, as they saw Bella as their sister.

I looked over at Paul and Jake, who up until this moment had been silent, they both look like they have been through hell.

I was about to say something to them, when the Doctor came out of Bella's room, almost immediately we all stood up.

"How is she?" Paul said straight away, you could tell how heart broken he is.

"She's fine, she is just sleeping at the minute." He said with a small smile.

"So what caused her to collapse?" Seth asked.

"We believe she collapse, due to the amount of stress she was under, so she will need to have lots of bed rest." He replied.

"How is the Baby?" Jake asked slowly.

"The Babies are fine." He said and in that second everybody froze.

"What a minute did you say babies?" Paul said with panic clear in his voice.

"Yes…babies, we just did an ultra sound and there were two separate heartbeats". We all stood there in silence…twins, now this is going to be funny, to watch those two idiots raise two children. "But there was another thing that was discovered, when we did the ultra sound..." He carried on.

"What do you mean "Discovered" something, what's wrong with my daughter?" Sam demanded, you could see that he was losing his temper and getting angry because he wasn't getting answers, this only happened when something was wrong with Emily or Bella. Speaking of Emily, she could tell that Sam was losing it so she ran her hands up and down his arm, calming him right down.

"What I mean by discovered is that, when we did the ultra sound, we found out that Isabella has two uteruses." He said, we all just look at him in shock.

"Two uteruses…what does that mean, is it serious?" Jake said.

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"Yes, two uteruses, and its more common than you think, it just means that each baby is in a separate uteruses, now this does mean that the delivery is going to have to be by a caesarean but the fact that she has a baby in each uteruses means that the babies will properly be premature." He spoke slowly, so we could all take in this new piece of information.

"So is there anything we should do?" Emily said.

"Yes, so like I said before, she should do nothing too taxing and make sure, she gets lots of bed rest." He replied with a smile, causing us all to relax and take a few deep breathes.

"So she and the babies are both fine?" Paul said.

"Yes, she should wake up soon and then you can share this new found information with her." He said smiling again.

"That will be fun." Jake said sarcastically because who really wanted to tell Bella that instead of one child to worry about, she now had two instead.

"I am sure she will take it well." Embry said with a smirk.

"Right calm down, once she wakes up, how long before we can take her home?" Emily asked.

"Once she is awake, I would say she should stay here for three maybe four days max, we just had to put her on some fluid, to give the babies some nutrients." He explained.

She nodded.

"Look, I have too go and check up on my other patients, please excuse me." The Doctor said, we all nodded and he left.

Sam turned to us and said, "You guys, can leave if you want, and come back tomorrow when she is awake."

We nodded.

"Okay but we will come back in the morning with the girls." Quil said.

"Give her our love." Seth said and with that we left, as we walk past Jake and Paul we gave them a pat on the back and wished them look at telling Bella.

*Paul's POV*

After the guys left, it was just Me, Jake, Sam and Emily.

"Me and Emily are going to go and get some of Bella's things from home, so we will be back soon." Sam said.

"Sure" Jake said, as they left Emily gave us each a hug and a kiss.

Once they were out of sight, I turned to Jake and said, "Twins."

"I know…scary." He said back with a smile on his face.

I just couldn't believe it, on the plus, she would be bigger sooner, so we could see that beautiful body of hers change faster, and I couldn't wait. I never thought that I would ever want to be around a pregnant woman but I was actually, so excited to see her stomach swell with OUR children.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the nurse come out of My Bella's room, but once I did we both stood up, both being me and Jake.

She came over to us and with a smile and her face said the best two words I had ever heard.

"She's awake."

**So what did you all think…hope you liked it and are happy I didn't kill the baby…or should I say babies lol xX**

**P.P.S Thanks to my amazing beta…Jojostar…love her lol xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Right…so anyway sorry for the wait, I know it pisses you all off…so I am truly sorry lol. **

**Anyway at the minute England is like a fucking frozen winter wonderland literally, I have got the next week of school because the snow is two foot deep, now me being the small person I am ( I am only five foot), I nearly drown in it lol. So I thought I would write a new chapter…hope you enjoy it xX **

*Bella's POV*

The last thing I could remember was feeling a rush of pain entering my body before darkness claimed me. I was still in darkness but it was like I was in a tunnel because towards the far distance there was a light…in the background I could hear a faint beeping but anyway back to the light. A bright white light.

I started to run towards it, the faster I ran, the more energy I felt I was losing. I was a few feet away from the light but felt so weak, I was ready to give up when I remember that little creation of our love that was in my stomach. I knew I had to do this for him or her. So using all of my energy, I finally pushed through the light, I had never felt more relived.

I started to open my eyes, only to be confronted with by a large white room. I immediately knew that I was in hospital.

I looked to the left and saw a window, a big square window, I could see the tops of trees, so I knew I was not on the ground floor, it was also pitch black outside so I knew it was night time. Suddenly that beeping came back and I moved my head slowly to the right. There was a bunch of machines and a load of tubes, I followed the trail of tubes and found that they were connected to me. I slowly lifted up my hands and rested them on my stomach, to where my child was. I then started to panic, there were a million questions going through my head. Was my baby, okay?...Was I okay?...Where are my boys, okay?

I was pulled out of my musings by a woman walking in the room, she entered the room from the bathroom, and in her hands was a vase full of flowers. I could tell that she was a nurse by her uniform.

When she noticed that I was awake she smiled at me

"Oh, good you're awake" She said as she checked my machines and tubes.

"How is the pain, does you stomach hurt?" She said with a worried voice.

"No, I feel fine…what about my baby…is the baby alright?" I say rubbing my stomach.

"The baby is fine" She said to me whilst checking the IV that was in my hand, as she was saying this I looked at her face, and could tell that she was holding something back.

"What's wrong?" I say.

"Nothing…I am sure your family will tell you" She said smiling again…wow some one is happy.

"Wait family are they here?" I say getting excited because I will soon be in the arms of my mates.

She nodded her head.

"Yep…there was a whole pack of them" She said, I started to smile at the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Ummm, can I see My Ma-boys…boys can I see my boys please" I say trying to cover up the fact that I nearly said "Mates".

"Awww, young love, there is nothing greater…but anyway, let me go get them and be careful you do strain yourself to much…please" She said as she walked out of the door.

I was only on my own for a few minutes because soon enough, My Mates came through the door.

The walk over to my bed and sat either side of it, they each pulled me into a passionate kiss after kissing the side of my neck.

"How are you Sweetheart?" Paul said rubbing my stomach.

"I feel fine but the nurse said there was something you had to tell me?" I say looking at Jake trying to use the puppy dog eyes to get him to crack.

He sighed.

"Don't use those eyes on me, Angel…Paul will tell you anyway" He said looking at Paul, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What…I thought we agreed that you would tell her?" He whispered back at him.

Yeah…well, I just decided that YOU would tell her now" He said stroking my face.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Jake said for the third time, by now I was at the end of my rope.

"Look, will someone just tell me" I say throwing my hands I the air.

Paul sighed.

"Fine…when the doctor were checking you, they found out that we are having twins…and that you have two uteruses, so each baby is in a different uterus" He said in one long breath.

I just sat there in silence, not quiet sure what to say.

"Twins…where having twins" I say with a laugh.

They nodded and chuckled.

"Yep" Paul said kissing my hand.

"Oh My God two babies, how are we going to cope?" I ask.

"We will cope just fine, so you don't need to worry about anything" Jake said.

"Fine…wait did you say two uteruses…I have two uteruses…does that mean that the babies are in danger?" I ask starting to panic. They shook their heads.

"Yes, you have two but there is nothing to worry about and there is no danger to you or the babies but it does mean that the delivery will have to be done by caesarean" Paul explained to me, I just nodded.

"Is there anything else we have to do?" I asked being extra careful because this is OUR first pregnancy.

"Ummm, yes, you have to stay on bed rest" Jake said quietly.

"I don't want to" I whined at them because I hate staying in just one place.

"We know, Sweetheart but if this is going to help you and the babies, then I am afraid you are going to have to do this" Paul said.

I nodded.

"Fine" I say and then another thought hit's me.

"Where is every one?"

"Ummm, the boys went home to their imprints but they are going to come in the morning and your Mum and Dad have gone to get you some stuff from home" Jake explains to me.

I nodded and in that moment my stomach chose to rumble.

"Right…I guess the babies are hungry" Jake said standing up.

I just nodded.

"Okay…well will just go get you something from the cafeteria, so you just stay put" Paul said kissing my head.

"We will be back soon, promise" Jake said kissing my check.

I nodded looking down at my tummy whilst rubbing it. I looked up when I noticed the door hadn't being opened. Jake and Paul where both stood there with their hands on the door looking at me with the most loving expression, I have ever seen.

"What" I say.

"Nothing, its just you have never looked more beautiful" Paul said.

"Oh…well you better get going because I am starving" I say giggling.

The both chuckle, Jake turned his head too Paul and said "Well then I guess we better go"

"Yes, you do"

"Okay, love you…all" They said at the same time walking out.

"Love you both too" I shout as they leave, causing them too turn around and smirk.

**Well…again sorry for the wait and also thanks for all the reviews…now the next chapter will be soon…so see you then lol xxx**

**P.S. A big thanks to my Beta Jojostar…love her xX **


	38. New Story

**Hey I just wanted to Apologise, about the long wait on all of my stories but you see this week is my last week at college before Christmas, so all of my fucking work is due in at the same time…but you will all be pleased to know I will update next week or maybe even this weekend but that depends on how much work I have left to do.**

**Anyway the real reason I decided to write this AN is because I wanted to tell you all about a new story idea I had.**

**Okay...so Bella is half Native American, She has a cousin, who lives in the Makah Reserve, What she doesn't know is he is part of the Makah Wolf Pack, in fact he is the Beta.**

**So anyway in New Moon when Jacob tells her to go away…what about if she listened to him and left Forks and went to live with her Cousin but what about if the Alpha of the pack imprints on her…how different would her life have been. **

**So let me know what you think, also this is a BELLA/OC story but I promise to update a photo of what I imagine the guy is going to look like. **


	39. update

Okay, so I am about to write the next chapter of "New Life, New Pack and a New Love" and was wondering which of my other stories you want updating next…and the one with the most votes wins and I will update it tomorrow xX

P.S. The next chapter of New Life, New Pack and a new Love will be out TONIGHT


End file.
